Bloody Hell
by Moonelf
Summary: ...Complete...Its a new year and there is more then one new secret at Hogworts. How will this new info affect Harry and the gang?
1. Bloody Hell

Chapter 1 Oh Bloody Hell  
  
Harry sat in the Great Hall on September first waiting for his three best friends to get here. Harry was here before every one because about two weeks ago he had gotten a summons to come to school early, Dumbledore had some very good news. Over the summer they had caught Wormtail in a raid of the Nott Manner and Sirius was now a very free man. So Harry had been staying with him. Sirius was also going to be helping Madam Hooch with the flying classes and quidditch. There had been a three page article about Sirius in the Daley Profit, telling all about how he was innocent. Harry hoped that none of the kids were still scared of him. Harry was also really looking forward to Potions because over the summer he had read and reread and then read again the sixth years Potions book. He was very ready to rub in Snape's nose.  
  
As soon as the kid started to pile in to the Great Hall Harry stood on the bench and looked around for Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Hermione had stayed at the Weasley's over the summer and had tutored Ginny. When Dumbledore found out how far ahead Ginny was with Hermione's help he decided (after some testing) to pass her into her sixth year. They had told Ginny all about Sirius last year when they had to rescue him from Malfoy manner. They had been very surprised when Draco showed up right before the Death Eaters and showed them a way out. He saved all there lives that night. He was still a Slytherin but he was much better now then he use to be. And they hadn't told anyone who it was that saved them. Just incase hell froze over and Draco wanted to do the spying thing.  
  
Harry spotted them walk in and sat down as he waved them over. Ron had grown a lot over the summer. And Hermione had grown out of that frizzy hair. Ginny on the other hand was still 5'3 although she did look a little older. She was always going to be short.  
  
"Hey guys, how was your summer?" Harry asked as they all sat down to dinner.  
  
"Very productive" Ginny said. When she sat down and got a good look at Harry she said "Your hairs all strait are you straitening it?"  
  
"No, it did it over the summer, it must be from my Mums side." Harry said as he ran his hand threw his now manageable hair. "I like it, not so hard to work with. But it's growing so fast I may have to start wearing a ribbon in it." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"I like it" Hermione said with a mischievous smile "Although you kind of look like Snape with your hair like that" She said as she started to laugh.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione what a scary thought" Ron said as the rest of the group broke out in giggles. Being that Harry had spent almost the whole summer here had gotten to know a few of the teachers, including Snape. And to Harry's great surprise when there weren't so many people around he wasn't such a git.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the group of students "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts" He started "There are a few notices that I must make before we can eat. There is a list of things in Mr. Filch's office that he will not hesitate to confiscate, also for all you first years the Forbidden forest is as it's called. We are also very happy to see Professor Lupin back for a second year in a row, the curse must be broken" All the students laughed and clapped for Lupin. "And last of all we have a new teacher here this year, Mr. Black do stand up and introduce yourself" Dumbledore said as he sat back down. Sirius stood up and looked over the throng of students, some of them were looking at him in wonder and a few still had a little bit of fear in there eyes. 'Well I'll just have to change that' Sirius thought.  
  
"It gives me great pleaser to finally be back in this school." Sirius started. "I hope we have a lot of fun learning to fly. And if you have any questions do feel free to ask" Sirius said as he sat back down. There was light clapping coming from the Gryffindor's but gradually almost all the students were clapping for there new teacher.  
  
Then Dumbledore stood back up and said "Tuck in" and then you could hear the first years gasp as the food appeared on there plats.  
  
"What do we have first tomorrow" Ron asked Hermione as he piled food on his plate.  
  
"Well Potions with Slytherins of course" Hermione said with a smile "At lest it's not that bad anymore" Harry said as he ate his mashed potatoes. "What with Draco being almost pleasant now.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think it will be to bad this year" Ron said "In fact I think were going to have a nice norm..." But he didn't get to finish because Hermione smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ow, what did you do that for?" Ron asked rubbing his shoulder  
  
"Are you trying to jinx us" Hermione asked looking at Ron "We get into enough trouble with out you tempting fate."  
  
"Sorry, but you could just shush me next time" Ron said looking at his shoulder.  
  
"Well what would be the fun in that?" Ginny asked as she smiled at Harry. This is going to be a good year Harry thought. Voldemort be damned.  
  
"Harry do you have to wear your hair like that?" Ron asked as they walked down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"What, I like it" Harry said fingering the ponytail.  
  
"I know but Hermione's right you do look an awful lot like Snape like that" Ron said wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Snape's not so bad" Harry said as Hermione and Ginny joined their group.  
  
"What!" Ron said turning to Harry. "What do you mean not so bad?"  
  
"Well over the summer there were no Slytherins here and he wasn't half bad" Harry said as they headed out the door. "I think a lot of it is just an act, for those junior Death Eaters."  
  
"Oh good god" Ron said stopping and holding Harry by the shoulders. "He's poisoned you, hasn't he?"  
  
"Ron don't be such a weirdo" Harry said shaking his shoulders lose. "I'm not saying I like the guy"  
  
"Well thank god for that" Ron said smiling as they walked.  
  
"Was it nice here over the summer?" Hermione asked as she went all day dreamy. "The whole library all to your self"  
  
"Hermione I've only been in there once this summer" He said smiling at her crest fallen look. "And that was only to borrow 'Quidditch through the ages.' Sorry"  
  
"I just don't understand you" Hermione said as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Well the feeling's mutual" Ron said smiling.  
  
They all headed down to Potions class and by the looks of it they were going to be late unless they ran and Snape was late, which there wasn't much hope for. So they ran and by some miracle of god when they got there Snape was not behind his desk with a death glare on like normal. They walked to the back of the room and sat down and waited.  
  
"This is very unlike Snape" Hermione said "I hope he's not hurt or something"  
  
"What do you care?" Ron asked opening and closing and opening his book. "If he doesn't show we get to go"  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said slamming his book and taking it away from him.  
  
The door flew open and Snape stormed in not looking very happy at all. (Not that he usually looked happy but today he looked like some one had...well done something really bad) He walked over to the board and took out his wand. He waved it and the potion they were going to work on appeared on the board.  
  
"Today we will be making an ancestral Potion. Does anyone know what this potion does?" He looked around the room and his eyes fell on Harry. He stared at him for a second and said "Mr. Potter"  
  
"You brew it and drop a bit onto a piece of parchment and it shows your family five to six generations back" Harry said with a big smile "Oh, and it shows your Mums side of the family on one side of the parchment and your Dads on the other side" Happy to have not forgotten that bit from the summer homework.  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter, it's nice to see you didn't waste your whole summer, five points to Gryffindor" Snape said as Harry sat down with a stunned look on his face. Snape had never given him points before, 'boy I hope he's not dying' Harry thought.  
  
"The directions are on the board and you all being sixth years I'm sure I don't have to walk you through it. Break up into groups of four and get to work." Snape said. He walked over to his desk sat down and started to do what ever he did over there while they were working.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all got together and started brewing there potion. And about half an hour later they had a perfect potion. It looked just like it said it should. Ginny went first; she took out a piece of parchment and an eye dropper. She dropped a bit onto the paper and watched as the potion spread onto the paper like veins on your arm, the veins turned into words and then you could clearly see her Mums side of the family tree. On the other side was her Dads side of the family. She looked it over and not seeing anyone she didn't know about told Ron to do his to, even it if they were going to be the same. Ron did his and then told Hermione it was her turn.  
  
Hermione took the eye dropper and paper and dropped a bit on her paper. On her Mums side was nothing surprising. Hermione knew all about her Mums side of the family. It was her Dads side that she next to nothing about. She had always wondered why her Dad had taken her mothers name when they got married instead other the other way around. And when she flipped the paper over and read her dads surname she knew why.  
  
When she looked up at Harry she looked like she was about to be sick. Harry got up and walked to the other side of the table. "You ok Hermione?" He asked as he sat down.  
  
"Oh bloody hell" She said as she picked up the paper and handed it to Harry. He looked at it and said "Is there something wrong with your Mums side?" She looked up at him and turned the paper over. Harry looked down and said "Oh bloody hell Hermione" Her dads full name was Mors Lee Malfoy.  
  
"What is it?" Ron and Ginny asked at the same time. Harry handed them the paper and said to Hermione "It will be ok, maybe it's just a coincidence"  
  
"Oh yeah" Hermione said as tears filled her eyes "sure my Dad never talks about his family and he took my Mums last name but I'm sure it's all just a big coincidence" Hermione said as she tried to keep her voice down.  
  
"Oh wow Hermione that really sucks" Ron said as he put the paper down. "What do you think it means?"  
  
"I think it means that I'm a bloody Malfoy" She said a little too loudly. In the span of seconds all eyes were on her. Snape got up and walked over to there table. "What is the problem over here?" he asked as he picked up the paper. He looked at it and then at Hermione and said "So you're Mors daughter" At this point Draco had gotten up and walked up to there table.  
  
"What are you going on about Granger?" Draco asked looking down at her with disgust. "You can't be a Malfoy, being a mud..." But he trailed off after the look from Snape.  
  
"Well it seems that you and I are cousins" Hermione said with sly smile. She turned back to Harry and said "I always wondered why he never talked about them."  
  
"Oh wow, my Dad told me about your Dad. He was the first Malfoy to ever get into Gryffindor. He's my Dads Brother." Draco said with a smirk. "I can't believe this"  
  
"Go sit back down" Snape said turning to Draco  
  
Snape turned to the class and sneered and they all turned back around and started on there potions. He then turned and walked back to his desk.  
  
"Its ok Hermione, when we get back to the common room you can owl your Dad and get the whole story from him." Harry said as he put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Thanks Harry" She then remembered something "It's your turn"  
  
"Well nothing can top that" Ron said. He handed Harry a piece of parchment and the eye dropper.  
  
Harry dropped the potion on his paper and watched as his Mums family appeared before him. "Well looks like they were all muggles" Harry said as he looked over his Mums family history. His Grandmas name had been Daisy. So it must be a family thing to name the girls after flowers. 'I'll have to remember that' Harry thought. He then flipped the paper over and read the first name that caught his eye. He looked at it for a few seconds then looked up at Ron.  
  
"I do believe those are what people call famous last words" he said as he handed the paper to Ron. Ron took the paper and looked it over finally landing on Harry's fathers name.  
  
"This can't be right" Ron said a little panic in his voice. He handed the paper to Hermione. "It can't be? Right?" He asked looking at Hermione.  
  
"It has to be" Hermione said looking to the head of the class. "Harry you're a Snape" She said this last bit a little quitter so as not to draw unwanted attention. It seemed hearing it out loud was too much for Harry because he toppled over out of his chair.  
  
"Oh shit!" He said a little too loudly. He could hear as Snape pushed back his chair and walked over to them.  
  
"What is it this time?" he asked snatching the paper from Hermione's hands. He looked over and if possible went even whiter. He turned to the rest of the class and just stood there for a second. Then finally he seemed to find his voice.  
  
"Class dismissed!" He said looking around at then all. But they just sat there wondering what could have him so flustered. "I said dismissed! Get out!" The class seemed to have gotten the message this time. There was a flurry of bags and paper in the rush to get out the door. When the room was finally empty Snape turned back to Harry.  
  
"I'll be right back" He said mumbling a little to him self as he walked over to the fire place.  
  
"What is he doing?" Ron asked watching him.  
  
"Don't know" Hermione said looking down at Harry, who was still sitting on the ground. "Probably calling Dumbledore."  
  
"You ok mate?" Ron asked smiling down at Harry.  
  
"Yeah" Harry said and was surprised to find he meant it. He really was ok with this. 'Wow' Harry thought 'I have a father, I have a father who walks and talks and is very mush alive' he thought 'Yeah' Said another little voice 'and its Snape. The mean greasy Slytherin loving git' Harry looked over at Snape and Dumbledore who had just stepped out of the fire place and back over to his friends. 'Well this is going to be interesting' 


	2. The Unknown Father

Chapter 2 The Unknown Father  
  
They were all sitting there watching Snape and Dumbledore talk at the far side of the room. Harry looked down at the paper that was still sitting in front of him, he put his hand to his head and realized it was throbbing, he wasn't sure if it was because of the fall or because so many thoughts were running through his head all at once. The kids were also talking in whispers at there table in the corner talking about this news.  
  
"It seems so surreal" Harry said "Any minute now I'll walk up and the school day will just be starting."  
  
"It's kind of funny, you're a Snape and me being a Malfoy" Hermione said. Harry looked at her and tried to smile.  
  
"Man I can't imagine what you might have been like if your dad hadn't been a good guy" Ron said to Hermione while looking at Hermione's family tree.'  
  
"Oh, shhh here they come" Ginny said as she put a finger to her mouth.  
  
"Harry I don't suppose it would matter if I had these three" He pointed to Ron, Ginny and Hermione "leave right? You're just going to tell them every thing?" Snape said. He pulled a chair from another table and sat down in it.  
  
"No sir it would do no good" Harry said with a little smile, Snape had called him Harry. Was this a good thing? Boy what a headache.  
  
"Ok, well first off I just want you too know this is as big a surprise to me as it is to you" Snape said. He looked up at the Headmaster and reached out a hand. "The letter Albus"  
  
He gave him a very old looking envelope and Snape handed it to Harry. "This came at about 8:45 which is about 15 minutes after you did that potion. So we figure it's from Lily it must have been meant to get sent when you fond out. And seeing how fast it got here it was probably in the school."  
  
Harry looked down at the letter and back at Snape "Have you read it sir?" Harry asked  
  
"No, I thought you should read it first" Snape said, he then turned and walked back over to his desk with the headmaster.  
  
Harry looked up at the group and said "Well here goes nothing" as he tore into the envelope. He pulled the letter out and started to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
As I sit here writing this I can't help but wonder how old you are right now. If you've gotten this letter at all that means that we didn't make it. So you know now that James was not your father. Severus is a very good man Harry and I hope this finds you and Severus friends. You see this all stared in school were Severus and I dated for a short time at the end of our seventh year. About three years after school we ran into each other and he told me all about the horrible things he had done. So I took him to Dumbledore and he started to spy for the good side. We started to date again in secret and we had planed to get married as soon as the war was over. But after about a year I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell Severus. I did go to him and ask if he would stop spying for me. But he couldn't he 'had a duty' as he put it. I couldn't let Voldemort fond out about me and the baby, so I broke it off with your father and went to my best friend. James agreed to marry me and take you on as he's own. I put a few charms on you to hide your true looks. If this letter comes to you any time around your 16th birthday then the charms are probably starting to wear off. I never told Severus about you and I'm sorry but I felt it was safer this way. I hope you can both forgive me. I love you very much son! You will always be in my heart. Be good to each other, your all you have now.  
  
Love,  
Mum  
  
P.S Severus, I never stopped loving you! I hope you can forgive me as well. Luv Lily  
  
"Wow, that's so sad" Hermione said with a few tears in her eyes "Your poor mum"  
  
"Yes, I can't believe she gave up the man she loved to keep me safe" Harry said. He them looked back at Snape and floated the letter over to him. Snape took the letter and started read.  
  
"That must be why Snape hates me so much. I represent every thing he should have had with my Mum" Harry said. Harry looked down at the envelope still sitting on the table and saw a little bump in it. He picked it up and turned it over, a little ring fell out. Harry picked it up and looked it over. It was a plain ring. It looked about the size of an infant's finger; it must have been his baby ring. It had two little green stones in it and an inscription: My Green Eyed Boy.  
  
Snape just sat there for a second after reading the letter. How could he have given up so easily? He just let her walk away, and then just assumed that the baby was James'. If he had done the math in his head he would have seen that Harry had to be his. How could he have been so stupid? And the way he had treated that boy over the last five years. What was he going to do about Voldemort?  
  
"You could always just stop spying, we have other spies there now so you wouldn't be letting us down or anything. Then you could claim Harry without any problems." Dumbledore said as if reading Severus' mind.  
  
"But what about the danger, Harry would be in so much..." But Severus stopped. When was Harry not in danger? Maybe he could stop and have a semi normal life.  
  
"You've paid your dept a few times over" Dumbledore said as he laid a hand on Severus' shoulder "Talk to the boy and see how he feels."  
  
"I know how he feels, he hates me" Severus said. He glanced over at Harry and saw that he was smiling. Was that a good smile or a bad smile, Severus wondered.  
  
"That boy doesn't hate you; I don't think he has a hatful bone in his body and if he does I think maybe the only person who could claim hate from Harry is Voldemort. If you give him a chance to know you, the real you not this you they see in class, then I think you could be very good friends. And that's were it all starts" Dumbledore said "Your never going to know if you just sit here talking to me"  
  
Could Harry really not hate him? Did he even have a chance after all the turmoil he had put this boy through? Well only one way to find out. He got up and started walking over to the little group.   
  
Harry was sitting there listening to his friends talk about how brave his mum was and how he had a family now. But all Harry could think was how wired it was to have a living dad, and would Snape even want him as a son and did he even what Snape as a father? Could he get passed all the stuff he had put him through over the years? Or would they just ignore this and go on as normal. But they couldn't do that ether because the charms were wearing off, and what about...His thoughts were cut off when he heard Hermione trying to get his attention.  
  
"Harry...Earth to Harry come in Harry" Hermione was saying as she waved her hand in front of him.  
  
"What? Sorry what did you say Hermione?" Harry asked when he finally heard her.  
  
"I said what are you going to do?" Hermione said as she smiled at him. Boy he sure did like that smile. It was funny to think about all the times he had gotten her to smile like that. That was her you-are-so- hopeless smile.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said when Harry started to look dazed again.  
  
"Oh, sorry, what was the question? Oh yeah, I have no idea what I'm going to do. This kind of depends on what Severus thinks." Harry said. They all looked at him with big goofy smiles.  
  
"What is so funny?" Harry asked  
  
"You called him Severus" Ginny said.  
  
"Oh yes har-har-har, what do you guys think?" Harry said  
  
"Well that depends on if Snape is just being an over grown..." at this point Harry started to shack his head to and mouthing 'shut up' but Ron didn't get the message "git on purpose or if..." Then it dawned on Ron. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Ron said going a very deep red as he turned around to look at Snape. Now Hermione looked like she was going to blow up from holding in her giggles, so did Ginny.  
  
"Yes well this 'over grown git' would like a word with you Harry" Snape said with a very deep sneer on his face. He looked at Harry and said "Would you like to talk here, or go into my study?"  
  
Harry looked at his friends and at Snape and said "Study" He got up and looked at his friends. "I'll be back, don't worry" He then walked into the room right behind Snape and closed the door.  
  
Harry had never been in this room of the potion masters class, in fact the only person he know that had was Hermione in there second year when she had stolen the things they needed for a potion. Severus led Harry over to a little table and sat down. Harry sat in the chair across from him and for a few minutes they just sat there looking at each other. Harry had no idea were to start, and nether did Severus.  
  
"I guess we could...um...start with any questions you may have" Severus said not knowing what Harry might ask. It was very weird for Harry to see his oh-so-put-together potions master stumbling over words and not knowing what to say.  
  
"Did you love her?" Harry asked. Snape looked at Harry as if he had grown a second head, he was shocked. Out of all the questions Harry had to ask that one.  
  
"Yes, I loved your Mum very much. It killed me when she left. Now that I know why she did it, it doesn't hurt quite as much." Severus said. Harry was very surprised by the amount of emotion he heard in his professor's voice.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Harry asked. Harry was so scared of what Severus was about to say that he started to play with his wand, which he only did when he was nerves.  
  
"Well that depends, I can see your hair is starting to grow. That's a Snape thing; our hair always grows very fast. So we can just let your Mums charms come off and you and announce it to the school and the papers" Snape said "Or we could find the charms your mum used and put them back on and pretend it never happened. I'll totally understand if that's what you want to do, after the way I've treated you over the years."  
  
Again Harry was shocked. Did Snape really want to try to be a family, or what ever you would call it? "I just have one question" Harry finally said after sitting there for a few seconds.  
  
"What?" Snape said "Ask away"  
  
"Why have you been such a..." Harry trailed off not knowing how to phrase this. He didn't want to hurt his feeling.  
  
"Over grown git?" Severus finished for him with a smile.  
  
"Well I wasn't going to phrase it like that but, yeah why?" Harry said with a smile  
  
"Harry I'm sure you and your friend have figured out what it is that I'm doing for Dumbledore?" He asked. Harry looked up at him and sighed. Of course he knew that Severus was spying. I mean you'd have to be pretty dense not to see that every few meals He just wasn't there. And the next day in class he just wasn't his normal git self.  
  
"Yeah, we know your doing the spy thing for Dumbledore" Harry said looking down at the table which had suddenly become very appealing.  
  
"Yes, I'm doing 'the spy thing' as you call it, most of what you see in class, the mean old git, that's not really me. I will admit I picked on you and your friends more because of who your father was, and I'm sorry. But I couldn't let the sons and daughters of the Death Eaters in Slytherin see me soft on any one but them, and especially Gryffindor's. So in answer to your question I've been a git because I have to and because I was...well...jealous...of what your father had that should have been mine" Severus finished and looked Harry in the eyes.  
  
"Wow." Harry said nodding his head. "That's got to be really tough" then a thought can to mind "Earlier you said we could announce it to the school and all that, but what about you're spying? You can't do that if Voldemort knows I'm your son..." He stopped and thought that over. He was really his son, 'wow' "He would expect you to bring me to him."  
  
"Yes well Dumbledore has given me an out. If I want to I can stop. He said we have enough spy's in there now." Severus said with a little smile. Oh, how nice it will be to be free. Maybe Albus was right maybe he had paid his dept. "I don't want you to make your decision now. This is a lot to take in, talk it over with your friends. I'm sure there going to have a lot of input."  
  
"Ok, but before I got could you do something for me, would you tell me about my Mum?" Harry asked. Severus could see the hope in his eyes. Did he really think that he wouldn't want to tell him about his Mum?  
  
"Of course Harry, what do you want to know? Snape said. And so he told him all about Lily. What she was like in school. How smart she was "would have put Granger to the test" he said. Told him about the trouble he had with Sirius. And how he never did trust that Peter boy "how he got into Gryffindor I'll never understand" He told him about what she was like after school. How she wanted to have a daycare. She was going to call it Wee Wizard's & Witch's. About how they had talked about having at least three kids. "She always wanted a big family" They talked for a little while about her. By the time Harry was getting ready to leave he felt much more at ease with Severus.   
  
"Man, it's been like an hour" Ron said looking back down at his watch, again.  
  
"Do you three think you'll be ok?" Dumbledore asked as he got up "I have a lot of work to do people to owl, this is big news"  
  
"What makes you think that they want people to know?" Hermione asked. She didn't think Harry would like that.  
  
"I have a farley go intuition about these things" He said with that twinkle in his eyes. "I'll see you all later" He said as he walked out the door.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Ginny asked. Then she saw Harry walk out of the door. He closed it very quietly and put his finger up to his lips to tell her not to say anything. So she just sat there and listened to Ron go on about if Harry was going to have to be resorted.  
  
Harry walked up behind Ron and Hermione right as Ron was saying "I hope Harry doesn't have to go into Slytherin just because he's a Snape now"  
  
"Mr. Weasley" Harry said as he put his hand on Ron's shoulder and felt him go rigid, trying to imitate that low drawl that Severus had he said "Is that any way to talk about your teacher?" Ron started to turn and say sorry but then he saw it was Harry standing there with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Well that was just creepy" Ron said as he swatted Harry on the arm. "Are you done? Can we go to lunch now?"  
  
"Always thinking with your stomach" Harry said "Yes I'm done and no I don't have to be resorted"  
  
"Well that's good, I wonder what you look like under there" Hermione said as she pinched his check.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Is Snape going to claim you or are you going to see if you can put the charms back up?" Ginny asked. She walked right next to Hermione.  
  
"Well it's up to me he says, I can take then off and we can give this whole thing a try or not." Harry said looking at the ground as he walked.  
  
"What about Voldemort? Is he going to stop spying?" Hermione asked she stopped and put a hand on Harry's Shoulder and said "We're here for you, no mater what you decide."  
  
"That's right, no mater what" Ron said  
  
"That goes for me too" Ginny said. They stood there they had all put there hands on Harry's shoulders and were standing in the middle of the hall way. Ron was the first to put his hand down.  
  
"Ok, enough with the emotional stuff lets go eat" Ron said as he started walking down the hall. Ginny's hand dropped next and she ran a few steeps to catch up with her brother. So it was just Harry and Hermione standing there looking at each other. Harry leaned over and kissed her on the check and said "Thanks Hermione"  
  
She dropped her hand as she turned bright red. "No problem" she said in a whisper. Then she turned and started walking down the hall. Harry took two big steps and started walking in step with her. He wasn't sure at what point there hands had laced themselves together but by the time they got to the Great Hall they were.  
  
A/N- thanks Lady Lightning it's so nice to have fans :-) And I'm glad that came as a surprise to you Emii 


	3. What Now?

Chapter 3~ What Now?  
  
It was four days later and Harry still didn't know what to do. He had talked to Severus a day ago about classes. Severus had said he was going to keep up the charade of hating Harry and Gryffindor and all that till Harry made a decision. He didn't want to go soft and alert the Jr. Death Eaters only to have Harry decide he didn't want Severus and all that came with it. Harry had told Severus that he was going to play alone, "Do you know how much fun this could be?" He'd said. So it was Thursday and Harry was once again headed to potions with the gang. He had prepared them all for Snape. Told them all he was just acting and "we could have a lot of fun with this." Hermione had written her Dad the night they found out about the whole Malfoy thing. It was a long letter full of "how could you not tell me" and "I can't believe I'm a Malfoy!" But they hadn't heard any thing back from him yet.  
  
Harry and the group had purposely taken there time in the halls on the way to class so they would be about a second late. And right as the bell sounded they opened the door and walked in. They stood in the doorway for a second as Ron finished telling them about a new spell he had found.  
  
Harry looked over and saw Severus looking at them with a sneer on his face. Harry nudged Ron and they started to there seat's.  
  
"Oh, by all means don't let the start of class interrupt you Potter" Snape said in a very cold hard voice.  
  
"Ok" Harry said then turned back to Ron and said "So what color does it turn you?"  
  
"Potter sit down!" Snape bellowed at him.  
  
"But you just said..." Harry said trying to hide his smile. The whole class looked up at Harry like he'd lost his mind. What was he doing, talking back to a professor, and not just any professor but Snape.  
  
"Well the great Harry Potter obviously doesn't recognize sarcasm when he hears it" Snape said "Now sit down, and 15 points from Gryffindor for your lack of respect." He said. Harry and Ron sat down on one side of the table and Hermione and Ginny were on the other side.  
  
They all smiled at each there and opened there books. Harry looked up and saw a very small deference in Snape's face. While there was still a very deep sneer on his face it didn't quite reach his eyes. His eyes were very different, they had an almost welcome look to them. Harry was sure no one else saw it, because they all still cowered when he walked around them. So they all behaved the rest of class. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the way to the Great Hall for lunch and Harry and Hermione and Ron were talking about Snape. Ginny was walking behind them looking around the hall. She seemed to find what she was looking for because she taped Hermione on the shoulder and said "I'm going up to the library, see you guys later"  
  
Harry turned around and waved good bye. Ginny smiled and walked out. Then out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Draco get up and walk over to the doors. Harry turned and looked at him. Draco stood there for a second and looked around then turned and walked out. Well I wonder what that was all about Harry thought. Ron is going to kill Ginny if it's what I think it is. Harry smiled to himself. This was going to be a weird year he could tell.  
  
"So what are you going to do Harry?" Hermione asked as they sat down to eat. "You better hurry up and decide because you're looking more and more like him every day. People are going to start to notice"  
  
"I think, well I'm pretty sure...I want to take off the charms" Harry said the last part in a little whisper.  
  
"Well I think that's great" Ron said. Ron looked up at the table and saw Snape wasn't there. "Hey, Snape's gone"  
  
Harry looked up at the table and saw Severus was in fact gone. He looked over at the Headmaster and could tell by the look he gave Harry. Severus had been called.  
  
"He's been called" Harry said with a note of sadness and worry in his voice.  
  
"How do you know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dumbledore" was all Harry said.  
  
Harry barley touched his food and just sat there not saying anything. You could see the worry in his face. The rest of the day paced relatively slow. Harry was unusually quite and at dinner when Severus was still gone Harry looked like he was two seconds away from going to get him himself. They knew Harry wouldn't do that but just incase Ron stayed up with Harry when he paced the common room floor that night.  
  
"This is so pointless, I hate being stuck here not being able to help!" Harry said as he threw his cup of butter beer into the fire. It shattered and fell to the bottom with the logs. Just as it hit there was a 'pop' and Dobby was standing there with another butter beer. He handed it to Harry and 'popped' out again.  
  
"Harry I'm sure he's fine it's only" Ron looked at his watch "2:39 am I'm sure he's on his way back right now" Ron looked up at his best friend. He had only ever seen Harry like this when Sirius had gone missing. Harry had tried to sneak out to save him. He said he didn't want to put Hermione and Ron into trouble but they had gone, with Ginny right alone side of them. She had heard them arguing and had insisted on coming along or she was going to tell Dumbledore, she had come in handy though, she was the only one small enough to fit into the hole that was in the wall so she could get to the other side and let them in. And that was why Ron was sitting here watching Harry so if he tried any thing stupid at lest he could help.  
  
"Well that's it, I'm going..." But he didn't get to finish because Ron said "No way...I'm sure he'll be back you just sit down and wait"  
  
"Yes Ron, you caught me. I'm going to go off and try to save him all by my self" Harry said with a smirk.  
  
I wish you wouldn't do that" Ron said, it was creepy how much Harry was starting to resemble Snape.  
  
"Anyway, I was going to say that I'm going to go wait in the infirmary. Wait for him to come back." Harry said as he called his invisibility cloak.  
  
"I want t tell him as soon as he comes in" Harry said. He threw the cloak on and said "I'll be back by morning." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was two hours later and Harry was sitting in the infirmary waiting for Severus to get here. He was under his cloak watching as Poppy ran around the room setting things out that Severus might need, potions and stuff. At about 5:00 am Dumbledore came in and looked around the room.  
  
"He's still not here Poppy?" He asked as she came into the room  
  
"No, its two hours passed the time he usually comes in, you don't think..." She trailed off not knowing how to say it.  
  
"No, he's fine. Told me before he left he might be a little late." Dumbledore looked right were Harry was sitting and said "There's no need to worry, he'll be fine" Harry smiled, he had forgotten Dumbledore could see throw these things.  
  
"Yes Albus I'm sure" She said as she walked off to find a healing potion.  
  
"You should be sleeping" Dumbledore said as he sat don next to Harry.  
  
Harry took the cloak off his head and said "Not with him out there and nothing else to keep my mind on"  
  
"Well don't worry, I'm sure he's fine" Dumbledore said to comfort Harry. Harry could tell though that the Headmaster was just as worried as he was.  
  
"Why don't you lay down on this bed and I'll wake you when he gets here?" Dumbledore said. Harry stood up and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Ok but I'm not going to get any sleep" Harry said as he laid down. The Headmaster went over to the closet to get a blanket and when he came back Harry was fast asleep.  
  
"He's really starting to look like you Severus" Dumbledore said as he turned around to find the potions master standing there with his mask in his hand and his hood pulled down.  
  
"I didn't know you knew I was here" Severus said as he sat down and groaned "That is really going to hurt in the morning" He said as he rubbed his arm were Voldemort had been practicing his aim.  
  
"Yes, well you should let him sleep while Poppy looks you over, then you better wake him or he'll have my head" Dumbledore said with a smile "He has some news"  
  
Severus looked up at him and could see by the twinkle in his eyes that it must be good news. "Ok, as soon as she's done" Severus said as Poppy walked in with her little arsenal of med-potions and bandages.  
  
"Well I'm off, I have some papers to go over, Good night Severus" Dumbledore said. He walked over to the door and said "Night Poppy"  
  
"Yes, yes good night, Severus you broke your middle finger again, its going to be crooked even with magic" Was the last thing the Headmaster heard as he walked out the door.  
  
About half an hour later Poppy was done and headed to her quarters for the rest of the night. Severus sat the by Harry s bed for a few minutes just looking at Harry thinking how much he did look like him now. Severus looked up to the sky and said a little prayer in his head. Then a noise from Harry mad him look down.  
  
"Dad...Mum..." Harry said as he turned over. He was still sleeping Severus noticed. "I don't...I don't understand....wait....Mum?"  
  
"Harry, Wake up" Severus said as he shook the boys shoulder.  
  
Harry bolted up and looked around, his eyes landed on Severus. He looked at him and said "Severus?"  
  
That throw Severus, nobody but the Headmaster called him that. Harry looked at him for a second and then surprised Severus even more by shooting out of the bed and hugging him. After a second Harry seemed to realize what he was doing because he dropped his arms and steeped back. Severus was smiling down at him, not that it was that far down, Harry was now only a few inches shorter then him.  
  
"You ok?" Harry asked turning a little pink. He walked back to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I didn't mean to worry you" He said as he sat back down in the chair.  
  
"It's ok" Harry looked down at his hands and fiddled with his shirt. Then looked up with a look of determination "I was thinking this over and if your still ok with this I'd like to let the charms come off" Harry said. It came out very fast and run together but Severus got the gist of it.  
  
"Of course I'm still ok with it, do you want to do a big announcement or just let the rumors fly?" Severus asked with a big smile.  
  
"Oh, I like the sound of that" Harry said "I defiantly don't want a big announcement. I don't want this to get all crazy."  
  
"Yes, I completely agree" Severus said. There was only one thing let to talk about, and Harry was the first one to say it.  
  
"So about the spying?" Harry said "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, if you want to let the charms off I'll stop, I can't do this for ever anyway, and beside I'm pretty sure Malfoy was starting to get suspicious."  
  
"Ok, so what else do we do, should we...er...um...I'm not really very good at this whole son thing, I've never really had a Dad." Harry said when he didn't know what else to say.  
  
"That's ok, I'm probably not very good at being a father ether so we're starting out on even ground here" Severus said with a smile.  
  
"Well, ok then." Harry said then a thought came to him. "I wonder what Sirius and Lupin are going to say about this?"  
  
"Well there's only one why to find out" Severus said with a smile that was way evil. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius and Lupin were sharing a little apartment thing near Gryffindor tower. Harry looked down at his watch it was 6:45 in the morning. He looked up at Severus and said "You don't think it's a little early?"  
  
"Yes, I do think it's early, that's why we came" Severus said with a smile.  
  
"You guys are going to have to get along now, you know that right?" Harry said before he knocked.  
  
"Yes, yes I know, but that doesn't mean I can't have any fun" Severus said. Harry turned around and knocked on the door. A very tired looked Sirius answered the door.  
  
"Harry? You don't have to knock you know the pass..." But the word died on his tongue when he saw Severus. "What is he doing with you?" Sirius asked. A little growl sounded in his throat.  
  
"Do you think we could come in?" Harry asked looking at Sirius with a smile  
  
"Hemp" Was all Sirius said as he moved over for them to walk in. Harry walked over to his favorite chair and sat down. Lupin walked into the room.  
  
"Hello Harry, It's a little early isn't?" He said He looked up at Severus and said "Tea?"  
  
Severus nodded his head and Lupin turned around and walked into the kitchen and came out a second later. He sat the tray down and sat by Sirius on the big couch. Severus took a cup and took a sip. "This is very good" he said to Lupin.  
  
"Thank you, it's my Mums recipe" Lupin said "So I take it this is not a social call, Harry is there something wrong in potions?" He asked looking at Harry.  
  
"No, it's not that, I just found out some really big news and I thought you guys might want to know" Harry said as he too took a cup of tea.  
  
"Well what is it?" Sirius asked. He didn't look overly happy to have Severus sitting in his living room.  
  
"This is kinda big Sirius could you give me a second to see if I can phrase it right" Harry asked looking over at Severus. Severus looked back at him and smiled, pour kid, I don't envy having to tell Sirius something like this.  
  
Sirius sat there for a second then a thought struck him and he almost choked. He looked at Severus and saw him smile at Harry. He never smiled at anyone let alone the one student he hated most. Oh god.  
  
"You two aren't...Um...you aren't..." Sirius turned all kinds of red and sputtered some more before Harry got what he was trying to say. Then Harry laughed. He laughed really hard and looked at Severus "He thinks..." Harry took a second to catch his breath "He thinks we're seeing each other" At this Severus started to laugh to, and seeing Severus of all people laugh at this only made Harry laugh even more. After a second Harry took a deep breath. And turned to Sirius, who didn't think this was at all funny. Lupin on the other hand was having a hard time not laughing. He had seen Harry with Hermione and knew he was not seeing Severus.  
  
"I'm not seeing Severus Sirius so stop looking at me like that" Harry said. Sirius's look softened.  
  
"Ok, well that's good to hear, well not that it would be bad if you were seeing a guy buy it...well...ok shutting up now" Sirius said as Harry laughed a little more. "Ok, so what's the news then, I don't think anything could out do that.  
  
Harry looked at Severus and smiled famous last words Harry thought. "It's just that a few days ago I found out something about my Dad" Harry started "It seems that James isn't my father"  
  
"What!? How is that possible, of course James is your father, you look just like him." Sirius said  
  
"Black, take a good long look at Harry and tell me he still looks just like James" Severus said with a sneer on his face.  
  
Sirius looked at Harry, he studied his eyes and his hair and so how very much more curve there was to his face. Then while studding Harry it hit him, He looks like a Snape.  
  
"Its you?" Sirius said looking at Severus. "Oh wow, this is just to much I can't believe Lily would ever do that to James"  
  
"Lily didn't do anything to James, she did it to me you dunder head" Severus said. "We were going to get married, but when she found out she was pregnant she asked me to stop spying. Keep in mind she did this with out telling me she was pregnant. I told her I couldn't stop, I was all Dumbledore had at the time. So she left, she went to James and told him and he married her. She had Harry and hide who he really is" Severus said looking Sirius strait in the eyes the whole time.  
  
"Well any one for some Breakfast?" Lupin who had been silent up till now asked as a very cold silence filled the room.  
  
No one answered, Sirius and Severus just looked at each other and Harry watched them both.  
  
"Just me then?" Lupin said to no one as he went into the kitchen. 'Wow' he thought as he took out some fruit and cut it up with a spell. He could see that Harry looked deferent now and wondered why he hadn't seen it before. When he walked into the living room again they were still looking at one other but Harry was talking now telling Sirius that him Lupin and His three friends were the only ones who knew. Lupin sat down and Harry said "Well now I'll tell you how I found out" And he started into his story all about poor Hermione being related to a Malfoy and his fainting in the middle of class, again. It was quite funny, to hear Hermione had sworn right in front of Severus. 


	4. No Bloody Way!

Chapter 4~ No Bloody Way!  
  
It was a few days after Harry had told Sirius and Remus. They seemed to be ok with it, although Sirius blushed crimson when ever he looked at Severus, probably thinking about what he had thought they came to tell him. Harry was starting to take on his new look. His hair was much less unruly and had a slit waviness to it, it was also a little longer now. His checks had lost that baby look to them and had a more angled look. It wasn't that Harry now looked just like Snape but when he scowled or when he was really sarcastic you could just see it. The students had started to notice how different Harry looked but none of them would ask him about it, so they all just whispered when he walked by. He was starting to think he should just stand up at lunch and make a little announcement. Malfoy was of course the first person to put the pieces together and ask him about it.  
  
"So Potter" Draco started as he walked up to Harry in the Hall. "Or are we calling you Snape now?"  
  
"Figured it out did you?" Harry asked as he walked along, he was headed to Sirius' room to see how he was.  
  
"You mean you're not trying to hide it?" Draco asked looked genially worried "What about Snape? How is he going to explain this to Voldemort?" Draco said the name with almost as much destine as Harry usually did. "They'll kill him for sure, and he won't be much use to Dumbledore if he's dead"  
  
"He's not going to explain it to anyone, he's not going back there" Harry said looking over at Draco. "Hey since you're here I wanted to thank you"  
  
"For what?" Draco asked  
  
"For saving us last year, we would have been toast if you hadn't shown us the way out." Harry said "So thanks"  
  
"Hey, it was a one time thing" Draco said with no resolve behind the words.  
  
"Oh, no of course it was a one time thing..."Harry paced for a second "But you have gone to the good side, right"  
  
"Oh, what makes you so sure?" Draco asked looking at Harry.  
  
"Well your seeing our young Ms. Weasley behind Ron's back and" But Draco cut him off.  
  
"I'm doing no such thing" Draco said a steady red found its way to Draco's checks.  
  
"Sure your not" Harry said with a smile "Don't worry I wont tell Ron, I trust Ginny's judgment"  
  
"But you don't trust me?" Draco asked  
  
"Not yet." Harry said "Look Draco it's been five years of your snide comments and a lot of mistrust. But I'm not going to judge you on your last name because I know what that's like, so I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. So what changed your mind about us?"  
  
"It was Ginny actually" Draco said turning a little red again "She found me in the library last year after I helped you, she wanted to thank me and me being me I blow up at her told her I didn't need her thank or sympathy and to just leave me alone, and so her being her she sot me out over and over to talk to me and I slowly came to realize she wasn't that bad and if a Weasley of all people cared enough to try and help me then, well the rest of you couldn't be that bad." Draco looked down at the floor then back up to Harry "As for that night at Malfoy manner I have no idea what possessed me to help you, maybe I wasn't all bad after all"  
  
"Well good for Ginny" Harry said looking happy.  
  
"Ok, so..." Draco said He stuck his hand out and said "Not friends"  
  
Harry took his hand and shook it "No not friends, but we could be" They walked for a few minutes until they got to were Harry was going.  
  
"So see you around?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah, around" Draco said as he turned to walk away.  
  
Harry thought of something and said "Wait Draco"  
  
"Yes?" He asked turning back around.  
  
"Are you going to be the big jerk in front of twiddle-d and twiddle- dumb?" Harry asked  
  
"No, this fall when I turn 17 I'm not going to take the mark. My dads going to have a fit but if I become powerful and rich it will be on my own accord not by ass kissing some one hell bent on killing every one" Draco said with an almost triumphant look on his face.  
  
"Well that's always good to hear" Harry said "So see you later"  
  
"Yeah see you 'Snape'" Draco said as he turned and walked away, as much as he loathed admitting it might be nice to have some one like Harry for a friend. Draco had never really had his own friends, just those his dad found suitable, like Crabbe and Goyle. Draco was just ten steps from Harry when he remembered what he had sot him out for but when he turned around Harry was gone.  
  
"So not going to be, how did you put it?" said Pansy as she stepped out of the shadows "Oh right, an ass kisser?"  
  
"That's right, I don't need any one to make my way for me, and I certainly don't need some one telling me what do" Draco said as he stepped around her only to be grabbed from behind.  
  
"Don't turn you back to me Draco" She said with venom in her voice.  
  
"Is that a threat Pansy? Excuse me while I don't shack in my boots" Draco said as he wiped her hand off his shoulder. "You don't exactly scare me" He said as he again tried to walk away.  
  
"Don't be so sure about that" Pansy said as she walked away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think he's mad I found out?" Hermione asked as she paced the room.  
  
"No, he's probably just surprised, and doesn't know how to tell you every thing in a letter." Ron said looking at Harry for assistance.  
  
"Yeah, just wait it will be here in a few days" Harry said. He walked over to her and gave her a comforting hug. "Now sit down, don't you have some homework to do?" Harry asked hoping that would take her mind off it.  
  
"Yeah, I do" Hermione said as she walked over to the table and pulled out her school work and sat there quietly doing her work.  
  
"Smooth Harry" Ron whispered to Harry, Harry just smiled at him and pulled out his "Quidditch through the ages" and started reading. Ron walked over to Ginny and sat down to talk. After about half an hour Harry's head started to hurt. He got up to take some Tylenol (Harry had some in his bag for times when he didn't want to run up and get a potion) on his way back Harry grabbed his head and let out a cry and balled over on the floor.  
  
Ron ran over and put his hand on his shoulder and said "Harry?" then he turned to Lavender, who had come over to see what was wrong, and said "Go get Professor Snape and Professor Black " She looked at him and started to ask why Professor Snape but he said "GO!" and she turned and ran out.  
  
Hermione had Harry's head in her lap and was trying to get him to settle down by stroking his hair and saying "Shhh its ok" But he just kept trying to roll about, with his hand on his head and his other arm held at his side by Ron. About three minutes later Severus and Sirius came threw the fire place and ran over to Harry.  
  
"What happened?" Severus asked as he knelt down next to Harry.  
  
"He just grabbed his head, yelled and fell to the floor. It's been about four minutes, and he's still there" Ron said. Of course Severus knew what he meant when he said 'there' because Harry had told him all about is visions of what Voldemort is doing and how he can see them some times.  
  
A couple of seconds later Harry started to come to. He looked up at Hermione and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"You ok kid?" Sirius asked looking down at Harry  
  
"Yeah, but I need to talk to Draco" Harry said. They all looked at him like he had gone loony.  
  
"Harry you need to talk to Draco?" Ron asked "First off you do realize you just called him Draco and secondly Huh?"  
  
"Could some one just get Draco?" Harry looked up at Severus and said "I need to talk to him, its Voldemort" at this every one around him that weren't use to the name flinched. "He needs to know what I just saw"  
  
"But Harry why do you need to tell him anything, I mean isn't he still you know the enemy? Or did I miss the memo?" Sirius asked smiling at Harry.  
  
"Ok, ether some one is going to go get Draco or I'll get up and get him my self" Harry said as he tried to get up. He groaned and sank back to the floor. He looked at Hermione and said "Please?" She smiled down at him and said "of course" She got up and walked over to the door looked over at Harry smiled and was gone.  
  
"So are you going to tell us what that was all about or what?" Severus said as he was helping Harry up "Thanks..." Harry said and after a moments pause he added "Dad" There was a collective gasp around the room as they all heard Harry. Harry heard Lavender (who had shown up a few minuets ago) say "No bloody way" while Neville walked over to her and said "Told you, hand it over" and held out his hand as she gave him 10 gallons. Harry laughed at this. Just the mere fact that Neville had figured it out before the rest of them was funny but that fact that he bet some one on it was hilarious.  
  
Harry sat down and said "As soon as Draco get here" Ron and Ginny walked over and sat down. Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered. "I know he saved us and all but what's with the first name stuff?"  
  
"Later" Harry said. After about 10 minutes of silence Draco walked in with Hermione, He walked over and stood next the end of the couch were Ginny was sited. Harry looked up at Severus and said "could you" and nodded his head towards all the kids in the room.  
  
He turned around and said "Ok, every one who's not sitting on this couch, out" Hermione quickly sat down on the arm rest of the couch and smiled at Harry.  
  
"But this is our com..." Some one started but a look from Severus shut him up, they were all gone with in minutes. When the room was empty Draco looked at Harry and said "You called"  
  
Harry smiled and said "Draco you know about my little dreams right? I mean that was you fourth year telling that annoying Rita all about it right?"  
  
Draco had the curtsey to look a little embarrassed and said "Well I know you have those attack things, but I don't really know what there about"  
  
"Ok well let's just say I have a link to Voldemort that..." But Harry was stopped by Ron.  
  
"Do you really think you should be telling him this?" He asked looking at Draco.  
  
"Yes he's fine, anyway" Harry said turning back to Draco "I'm linked to him throw my scar and when he gets really mad or sometimes even when he's really happy I can see what he's doing"  
  
"Well that really suck, but what dose that have to do with me" Draco asked  
  
"I'm getting there" Harry said "I had one just now...and well they all know you've switched side" Harry said with a sympathetic look at Draco "And" He said looking up at Severus "He knows about me. And he not very happy about it, Malfoy told him he's sure you're the spy and then Voldemort agreed with him and put him under the Cruciatus curse for not telling him earlier."  
  
"So my dad knows too?" Draco asked looking a little worried  
  
"Yes he dose, I'm really sorry I know what its like to have my family agents me" Harry said thinking of the Dursley's.  
  
"How do you know? Your dad's sure not agents you." Draco said looking up at Severus.  
  
"Not him, my Aunt and Uncle. They hate magic and every thing to do with it which includes me." Harry explained to him.  
  
"Well I can't go home now, at lest I'm still ok in Slytherins" Draco said with a little smile.  
  
"Really?" Ron said looking over at Draco. "Won't they be mad at you, for you know turning your back on them?"  
  
"No, contrary to popular belief not all the Slytherins are followers of Voldemort." Draco said turning to talk to Severus "In fact there are a few Jr. Death Eaters in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Really, have any of them taken the mark yet that you know of?" Severus asked.  
  
"No, Voldemort likes them to be at lest 17 before they join, although" He turns to Harry "I would watch that Chang girl, both of her parents are always at the little parties my Mum throws for the Death Eaters. And I saw her there this summer."  
  
"Ok, thanks" Harry said "Ok we got a little off track here" Harry said looking back up at Severus "There planning to attacking at the next quidditch game" Harry said looking worried. "He said something about a weakness in the protection spells right above the field, so there flying in"  
  
"Is Voldemort coming?" Severus asked knelling down next to Harry.  
  
"No he's sending his best Death Eaters, there meant to bring me and all the other players back with them." Harry said looking a little pale.  
  
"Why would they want the other players?" Hermione asked. They all looked at Harry for an answer.  
  
"I don't know" He said "Maybe Voldemort is board and is going to play us to death?" They all cringed at what was suppose to be a joke, but Harry thought that was some thing Voldemort would do, turn the game that Harry loved into the game that killed him.  
  
"Well what ever the reason we won't let it happen" Severus said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We're all here to help"  
  
"That's right" Ron said "So what's the plan?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day they all went up to Dumbledore's office to see what the plan was. The next game was the next day and against Hufflepuff. Dumbledore had called all the teachers into his office last night right after Harry told him about his vision and left. The teachers had a plan but they needed to tell the players on both teams what was going on.  
  
So Harry and Ron went and gathered the rest of the Gryffindor team and Hermione and Ginny went to go get the Hufflepuff's. Draco stayed behind and told Dumbledore which Death Eaters were high on Voldemort's list. He knew because his Dad use to point them out to him at there little "parties"  
  
Harry and Ron came back with the Creevy brothers who were the Beaters and Dean there Chaser (along with Ginny and Ron) and Neville (who after his little accident in first year, turned out to be a really good flyer) was there Keeper. A few minutes later Ginny and Hermione came in with the Hufflepuff team. They all sat down after Dumbledore conjured some chairs for them all and were told what was going on. Suffice it to say they were not very happy about finding out they were a bait of sorts.  
  
"So how is this going to work exactly" Dean asked as he got up and walked around the room.  
  
"We'll set up an invisible box that will take up the whole bottom of the field, you guys are to get them to fly after you into the box" Dumbledore said looking sad at using his students for bait.  
  
"Why will we be able to get out and they won't?" Neville asked looking paler and paler.  
  
"Each of you will have on one of this" Severus said as he pulled out a little pin, it looked like a prefect badge but had a Q on it. "There like keys to the lock that will be on the box....So don't lose them" He added looking at Neville.  
  
"Ok so we lead them into this box, why would the other Death Eaters follow after there fellow Death Eaters disappear?" Ginny asked looking worried. "And how are we going to be safe from there wands?"  
  
Every one looked at Dumbledore as if to say "Yeah, how?" He smiled at them and said "I will put a charm on the area around the field, but not inside the box, making it impossible for wand usage, from anyone for about five minutes" Then he looked over at Severus and smiled.  
  
"First off, Harry we don't want you in the game" Severus said and when Harry started to protest Severus said "We need you in the bottom of the box, now remember they can't see inside the box it will just look like the ground to them, so when they fly in after you Harry will stun them and you will pull out a piece of there hair put it in a cup of polyjuice potion and fly out as them, with one of this" Severus said as he pulled out a dummy that looked like a quidditch player.  
  
"So it will look like us as them will have a student?" Harry asked sounding impressed. "But there going to know some things up if I'm not there"  
  
"You will be there" Dumbledore said "This is where young Draco comes in, he will take some polyjuice with your hair in it."  
  
"But it takes a month to make polyjuice potion" Hermione said  
  
"Yeah and it tastes nasty" Ron said looking at Harry, but Harry was shaking his head.  
  
"How do you know what it tastes like Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked looking at Ron.  
  
"I well...err...you see...um" Ron stammered  
  
"Hey we seem to have got off track here, why can't I just be me while Draco stuns them?" Harry asked  
  
"Because they want you for something and it's probably not a good thing so you're safer this way" Severus said  
  
"Yeah but doesn't that just put Draco in danger?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah but even if they catch me as you and take me home there much less likely to kill me" Draco said like talking about ones death was very regular.  
  
"Ok fine, I guess if you're ok with risking your life for me, then I am" Harry said looking over at Draco.  
  
"God I never looked at it that way" Draco said "This will be twice Potter"  
  
"Yeah well, I'll work on that ok?" Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"What do you mean twice?" Severus asked looking worried  
  
"Last year, I'm sure Dumbledore told you how we snuck out and saved Sirius from Malfoy Manner? Well it was Draco here who led us out to safety" Harry said smiling over at Draco.  
  
"Well that's good to know, so back to your previous question Ms. Granger, I always have a supply of a few different potions, just in case." Severus said.  
  
"OK, so every one have that?" Severus asked. Neville's hand went up. "This isn't class Mr. Longbottom you don't need to raise your hand"  
  
"Won't it look a little funny if we come out as them wearing our quidditch robes?" He asked  
  
"Oh right" Dumbledore said "These" Dumbledore said pulling black robes and masks out of a drawer "Will be on the field by the polyjuice, just throw them on over your robes"  
  
"Ok now any questions?" Dumbledore asked no one said anything they all just sat there and looked at there hands. "Ok, well you should head back to your dorms, we have a long day ahead of us, get some sleep, your all dismissed from classes till next week" Dumbledore said as he walked over to his desk and sat down.  
  
"Good night sir" Harry said as he walked out the door. Harry and his little group of friends were walking towards the kitchens since they had missed lunch.  
  
"You guys worried?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah a little" Ginny said  
  
"Well we've been threw worse" Ron said  
  
Hermione didn't say anything; she just took Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze, as if to tell him they'd be ok. After lunch they walked up to there dorm and invited Draco in for a while. They all sat there and talked about anything that had nothing to do with the next day. Harry told Draco about second year and the polyjuice potion, to which he said "I knew something was up with them" and Hermione told him about her time turner, Ron told him about second year when they meet Hagrids spider, which Draco thought was very funny. By 10:30 Hermione and Ginny had fallen asleep on the couch and Draco was asleep on the floor leaning up agents the couch right next to Ginny. The only two left up were Harry and Ron.  
  
"You scared mate?" Ron asked looking up from his chess pieces.  
  
"To death" Harry said as he moved his knight.  
  
"I wish Ginny didn't have to be out there, I'm really scared for her" Ron said looking over at his sister asleep on the couch.  
  
"She'll be ok, we wont let anything happen to any of them, Draco will watch out for her while he's me" Harry said looking over at Hermione and silently thanking god she hated to fly.  
  
"So how long have they been seeing each other?" Ron asked when he looked back at Harry. This caught Harry off guard.  
  
"How long has who been seeing who?" Harry asked looking up at Ron then over at Ginny who had her hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about" Ron said looking over at Ginny again. "Do we trust him?" Of course Harry knew who he was talking about.  
  
"Well Ginny dose, and she's not a baby anymore so I guess, yeah I trust him" Harry said moving his bishop. "They've been friends since a few days after he saved us, and I don't really know how long they've been seeing each other. You should be really proud of her, she was the one who helped Draco on to our side...checkmate" Harry said looking down at the board.  
  
"Hey I have a lot on my mind, don't get use to that" Ron said looking down in amazement, this was the first time Harry had ever bet him. Harry got up and walked over to sit in a big chair; Ron followed and sat down across from Harry in the other chair. They talked for about an hour, and by 11:45 they were asleep to. What a site they were the four Gryffindor's and the lone Slytherin sleeping in the common room the next morning when students started down to breakfast. 


	5. Here Goes Nothing

Disclaimer: I haven't done one of this yet so: don't own anything its all J.K Rowling's, ok read on. :-)  
  
Chapter 5~ Here Goes Nothing~ Part One  
  
Harry stood on the bottom of the quidditch field looking up as the teams assembled just like any other game. Madam Hooch let the snitch go and threw up the other balls and they were off. Harry could see from here there hearts weren't in the game but they didn't want to set any one off. As they flew around Harry walked alone the bottom and checked every thing, there masks and robes were sitting in a little pile and the potion was sitting on a table spooned out into cups for faster drinking. Harry looked up just in time to see Draco fly by. It was weird to see yourself fly by and know it's not you.  
  
About ten minutes into the game the score was 20 to 20 and no one had seen the snitch yet. There was a loud cracking sound and a black robed figure flew onto the field.  
  
"Looking for this, Potter?" He said holding up the snitch  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I am" Draco/Harry said as he flew right up to him. The Death Eater tried to stun him but found that it was having no affect. "No mater, I can do this the natural way" He said as he flew after the Draco/Harry. About this time 12 other Death Eaters flew on to the field and after the players. Draco was the first to lead his Death Eater to Harry and as soon as he was in the box Harry stunned him. Draco hopped off his broom grabbed a cup and pulled the mask off the Death Eater.  
  
"It's my Dad" Draco said looking down at the stunned Death Eater.  
  
"I'm sorry" Harry said  
  
"Hey I figured he'd be here" Draco said as he pulled out some of his Dads hairs added them to his potion and swallowed it all "I just didn't think I'd have to be him" He said as he grabbed some robes and a mask walked over grabbed a dummy and flew off.  
  
This went on for about five minutes before the Death Eaters started to notice there fellow death Eaters disappearing for a few seconds. One of them looked up where Dumbledore sat and said "This is far from over" and them they were gone. They flew off before Dumbledore could take down the charm keeping the wands from working. Severus ran down to the field to see who they had. When he got there Harry was sitting on the ground about five feet away from the five Death Eaters laying there on the ground still stunned.  
  
All in all it went well, Draco was fine and no long looked like his Dad. Dean had gotten hit by a bluger (which they forgot to disarm) and had a broken wrist. But other then that every one was a little shaken but ok. They had Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair and Avery all in custody. Dumbledore was holding them in the dungeons till the Minister came to get them. Draco had asked Dumbledore before all this started if they caught his Dad could he talk to him before they handed him over. Dumbledore had readily agreed, of course he would be watch but not listen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the next day and Draco was headed down to the dungeons. He didn't know what he'd say when he got there but figured he'd think of something besides the 'you son of a bitch' that was on the tip of his tongue. Dumbledore was walking him down there but he was about five feet behind him, he figured Draco might want a little space. When Draco got to the little door that said 'visitors' on it, he stopped and looked back at Dumbledore.  
  
"You don't have to go in there" Dumbledore said putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Yes I do" Draco said. He turned and walked threw the doors.  
  
"Well, can't say I'm surprised to see you here, although I always figured you'd be on this side of the glass" He paused "With me"  
  
Draco walked over and sat down in a chair facing his father. The visiting room was a little square room with a big piece of glass separating them, and an observation glass.  
  
"I just came to say good-bye" Draco said trying to keep up the façade that seeing his Father didn't bother him.  
  
"Yes, yes you want to tell me how wrong I was and how your in the with the right people now" Lucius said with obvious sarcasm. "That just great for you...while it lasts, but you can't honestly tell me they trust you"  
  
"Yes they do" Draco said trying to convince him self more then his dad, how did his Father always know just what he was thinking and just how to us it against him. "They wouldn't have told me about there plan if they didn't trust me" Draco said  
  
"Son there never going to trust you no master what you do or who you save, they will always be looking over there shoulder when it comes to you" Lucius said with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
"Go to hell" Draco said as he got up and turned to leave.  
  
"Save you a seat" He heard his father say as he walked out of the room and passed Dumbledore. Once he was about ten feet from Dumbledore he started to run. Not quite sure were he was going, he just ran, he ended up out side. Sitting on a rock by the lack was Harry. He was alone which in its self was really weird (because he was almost always with Hermione this days) but he was also playing a little flute looking thing. He was pretty good at it.  
  
Draco walked over to him and sat down next to him. Harry heard him sit down and looked over at him.  
  
"Hagrid made it for me" He said showing him the flute "A few years ago"  
  
"You're pretty good at it" Draco said. He so wanted to ask him if he trusted him but he didn't know how to put the words.  
  
"Thanks" Harry said, he slid off the rock and was now next to Draco "So saw your Dad?"  
  
"Yeah" Draco said  
  
"If you want to talk about it I'm always here" Harry said looking at Draco  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" Draco said. He laid back and looked up at the clouds that were forming. "Were you scared?" Draco asked  
  
"No, not really, I had the easy job" Harry said as he leaned on the rock. "Were you scared?"  
  
"Out of my mind" Draco said then a little quieter "I hated looking like him"  
  
"Your nothing like him" Harry said "You proved that last year, and you didn't need any help with that"  
  
"Thanks" Draco said. They sat there in the quiet for quite a long time, nether of them said anything as Harry picked his flute back up and started playing again. It was almost dark before ether of them spoke.  
  
"Draco in a day or so I'm going to ask you to do something for me" Harry said as he put down his flute. "It's really important"  
  
"Why not ask me now?" Draco asked sitting back up.  
  
"Because I'm not sure if it will work yet, and I want to be sure before I ask" Harry said looking down at a little flower growing by the rock.  
  
"Um, ok, I'll be waiting then" Draco said sounding a little confused "Should we go in and eat?" Draco asked "They're probably all looking for us"  
  
"Well they aren't looking very hard then are they?" Harry asked with a smile as he got up.  
  
"Yes well I didn't say they were in a hurry to find us" Draco said as they walked back up to the Great Hall.  
  
"Do you want to have dinner with us?" Harry asked as they entered  
  
"Sure, that sounds nice" He said as his eyes wondered over to a special red head girl sitting at there table which reminded Harry.  
  
"Ron knows, about you and Ginny" he said looking at Draco  
  
"How did he find out?" Draco looked at Harry  
  
"Believe it or not he figured it out all by him self." Harry said as they sat down  
  
"Who figured what out" Hermione asked as she gave Harry a little kiss on the check. Draco sat down next to Ginny and Ron gave him a look that said very plainly 'hurt her and I'll break every bone in your body' Draco just smiled at him and dished himself some food.  
  
"Nothing just talking about quidditch" Harry lied with ease, which surprised Draco. He had never pictured Harry as a good liar.  
  
They all talked about silly things feeling much better now that Voldemort was out five of his best Death Eaters. They talked for a long time, long after every one else had gone up to there common room. They sat there at that table and goofed off and joked about nothing important. When they all looked back later in life they would see that night as the last time they where all whole.  
  
That night as Draco walked up to his common room he felt much better about what his father had said. Of course they trusted his; Ron hadn't killed him and just that said a lot. But no mater how much Draco believed his subconscious had a hard time letting go.  
  
*Draco's Dream*  
  
He looked around not sure were he was and shivered. It was very cold were ever he was. He walked over to a table and looked down at the book lying open on the table, all it said was TRUST in big bold letters. Then he started to hear voices coming from some were behind him. When he turned around he was in a new room, Harry and Ron were sitting there talking to Hermione and Ginny. It looked like Ginny was crying, it also seemed they were a few years older.  
  
"He just left, no good-bye or anything just this cowardly note on the table" Ginny said as she handed Harry the letter. Harry read it out loud "I'm sorry, I've meet some one, please don't hate me"  
  
"I knew he couldn't be trusted" Ron said getting up and walking over to the fire place.  
  
"Yes well you never can trust a ferret" Harry said looking at Ginny "We told you not to trust him, that he'd hurt you, but you just had to trust him and now look" Harry said. By now Draco knew who they were talking about but he couldn't bring him self to walk away.  
  
"Ginny I told you there was no good Malfoy" Hermione said with a sneer on her face "Not trust worthy any of them" she had obviously forgotten that she was sort of a Malfoy.  
  
"I know Hermione I can't believe I trusted him" Ginny said looking very regretful.  
  
Draco ran over to them and said "Ginny look at me, I'd never do that to you"  
  
"We'll find you a nice trust worthy boy to settle down" Harry said hugging Ginny  
  
"No!" Draco shouted at them "You can trust me, please Ginny look at me" And then Ginny did just that. She looked at him and said "Ferret" Then Harry turned to him and said "Traitor" Ron walked over and said "Double- crosser" "No!" Draco shouted as Hermione walked over and said "betrayer" and then they all stared circling him and chanting "Traitor" over and over and over.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Draco said up in bed "No!" He shouted then looked around him. He was in bed it was just a dream, 'I hate my Dad' he thought as he pulled back the curtains to see it was 6:45am, which meant that Harry would be up soon. Draco needed to ask Harry strait out if he trusted him or not because this was getting ridicules. Harry had told him ever since fourth year he hadn't been able to sleep passed 7:00 am or so, when Draco asked why all Harry'd say was "Bad dreams."  
  
Draco got out of bed and took a quick shower and pulled on some cloths. He walked down to the Great hall and looked around. Not surprising there was no one there. It was only Sunday so all the kids were probably sleeping in. He walked over to the Gryffindor table because that's were Harry would go and sat down. Some food appeared in front of him and he took some. He didn't eat it though; he just pushed it around his plait.  
  
He didn't even notice when Harry sat down next to him. "Good morning"  
  
Draco looked at Harry with a look that said it was clearly not a good morning.  
  
"Bad night?" Harry asked serving himself a little food.  
  
"A little" Draco said as he took a bit of his now cold eggs. They sat there for a few seconds not saying anything. Then Harry looked up from his plat and said "Draco remember I told you I was going to ask you something really important?"  
  
"Harry I may be a little thickheaded but I think I can remember as far back as yesterday" Draco said with a smile.  
  
"Ok, well I figured it out and I need to talk to you about it" Harry said looking around the room "But not here"  
  
"Wont they worry when they get up and we're not here?' Draco asked. Harry pulled out some parchment and a quill. He scribbled something out on it and handed it to Draco. Then he whistled, a few seconds later a beautiful white snow owl landed in frond of him. Draco looked down at the note it said "Went for an early morning walk with Draco, see you at lunch HP"  
  
Draco handed the letter back to Harry who tied the note to Hedwig's leg and said "Take this up to Ron" she flew off out the window.  
  
"You done eating?" Harry said  
  
"Yeah" Draco said looking at his half eaten breakfast.  
  
"Let's go for a walk" Harry said getting up. Draco fallowed Harry as they left the Great Hall. Out side Harry headed to the lake, Draco fell into step with him as they walked and waited for Harry to say something. When they had gotten to the other side of the lake Harry sat down and sighed. Draco looked down at him and for the first time saw that strength every one saw in him. Draco sat down next to him and waited. About ten minutes later Harry spoke.  
  
"I figured it out" He said looking at Draco  
  
"Figured what out?" Draco asked looking at how tired Harry looked all of a sudden.  
  
"Voldemort, I figured out how to stop him once and for all" Harry said looking at Draco.  
  
"Wow! So how do we do it? That's great Harry the others will be so happy" Draco said looking at Harry and wondering why he looked so sad.  
  
"The others won't know till it's done, that's what I need to talk to you about" Harry said "I came across it quite by accident" Harry said looking down again as if thinking about something.  
  
"Why would you not tell the others" Draco asked "And why are you telling me this first and not say Ron or Hermione?" Draco asked looking confused.  
  
"Because I need some one I can trust, and they'd never let me do this" Harry said looking up at Draco  
  
"Do what?" Draco asked getting worried  
  
"Bind my magic" Harry said in a very small voice. Draco was about to say something but Harry held up his hand and said "I was reading a book about binding magic because I thought there might be a way to bind Voldemort, but there was nothing in there that I thought we could use till I came to the end. There was a warning of sorts, it said that the only why to bind some one else was to have an unnatural blood bond with them then bind your self." Harry stopped and took a breath.  
  
"Two things what's and unnatural blood bond, and do you have one with Voldemort?" Draco asked looking at Harry.  
  
"It's unnatural if it's forced upon you, against your will" Harry said staring at Draco with pain in his eyes. "And yes I have one with Voldemort, you remember fourth year? How I got taken by that portkey?"  
  
"Yeah, I've thought about it and I think that's when I started to doubt my dad" Draco said  
  
"Well Voldemort used my blood in the potion to bring himself a new body, then he told me my blood now ran threw him as well." Harry said "So we have a blood bond that's unnatural" Harry finished  
  
"Ok, your right this is big, but I still don't see why you told me?" Draco said  
  
"I told you I need some one I trust to help me do this, and I trust you" Harry said looking at Draco with sad eyes.  
  
"But still why me, why not Ron or Hermione or even Ginny?" Draco said not understanding, it was bad sure, no one wanted to lose there magic but they would under stand it was for the good of the world. Then something accrued to Draco.  
  
"There's more to this then your telling me" Draco said looking at Harry "Is this dangerous?"  
  
"If I was just binding myself it would be harmless" Harry said looking at the floor  
  
"But your not" Draco said as he got what was coming next "Just how dangerous is this?" He asked  
  
"It could kill me" Harry said so quietly that if Draco wasn't waiting for an answer he wouldn't have heard him. Well this just made Draco very mad.  
  
"What makes you think I'll let you do something like this!?" He asked as he jumped to his feet. "I can't let you do this Harry your to important too to many people"  
  
"Yeah, what good am I going to do them when this turns nasty and Voldemort stops playing around and comes here?" Harry asked as he got to his feet "I can't just sit by and do nothing, not when I can save them and you and the rest of the world" Harry said getting steadily louder.  
  
"You said it could kill you" Draco asked as he started to pace "What are the odds?"  
  
"There's a three to one chance I could die" Harry said  
  
"Harry you can't ask me to do this, your dad would kill me" Draco said sounding desperate. He thought maybe if he brought up his dad he could change his mind.  
  
"He wont kill you Draco, in the end he'll see this was the only way" Harry said he walked over to Draco and put his hand on his shoulder and said "Draco" and in that one word was so much pain and despair that Draco thought he might cry. "I can't do this with out you"  
  
Draco marveled at this boy who he had ridiculed and stomped down for so many years was now standing in front of him ready to die to save the world.  
  
"Ok" was all Draco could say as a tear ran down his check.  
  
"Thank you Draco" Harry said and surprised him when he pulled him into a hug. They stood there for a second and Harry let go.  
  
"When do you want to do it" Draco asked looking at Harry with a new respect.  
  
"Tuesday" Harry said then he said hardly above a whisper "That will give me time..." But he trailed off. Draco knew what he meant though. He wanted time to say his good-byes, even if they didn't know they were good-byes.  
  
Good-Byes~ Part Two  
  
Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall and looked over at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ginny were laughing at something and Ron was talking to Den, about quidditch no doubt. Hermione was the first one to look up and see them walk in.  
  
"Harry!" She said as her face lit up with happiness. Harry walked over and gave her a big hug. He sat down and looked at all his friends; he was determined to take it all in so he'd have all this to look back on in the end.  
Draco sat down next to Ginny and tried to smile but every thing was weighing heavy on him, and Ginny could tell.  
  
"You ok Draco?" She asked giving him a little kiss on the cheek  
  
"I'm fine, I just have a little headache" He said smiling at her this time with more effort.  
  
"Ok" She smiled at him and then turned to Hermione "What should we do today?"  
  
"I don't know" Hermione said looking at Harry.  
  
"Well, actually Hermione I kinda have a surprise for you" Harry said looking at the rest of them "Sorry guys this is a just for Hermione kinda surprise" He then turned back to Hermione "Unless you have something to do today?"  
  
"Nope, I'm totally yours for the surprising" Hermione said with a big smile.  
  
"Ok, good" Harry said "Have you eaten yet?" Harry asked seeing that her plate was empty.  
  
"No I was just going to when you walked in" Hermione said  
  
"Good, we'll see you guys later" Harry said as he pulled Hermione up and they walked out the big double doors.  
  
"So what are we doing?" Hermione asked looking at Harry  
  
"You'll see" Harry said as he pulled out his wand and said something under his breath. A few seconds later a basket came rushing down the stairs and stopped in front of Harry. "Picnic for two" he said as they walked out side.  
  
"Oh, how fun" Hermione said looking around wondering were they would eat. Harry led he into the quidditch pitch and lead he to the middle of the field. He pulled his wand out once more said something else under his breath and the scenery started to change. There was now a nice little water fall next to the little pond. They were surrounded by very big red woods. Hermione gasped as her dream dated unfolded before her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had to twist Ginny's arm to get it out of her" Harry said looking at her with a guilty smile "Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh Harry it's wonderful" She said as she looked around. Harry pulled out a blanket and spread it out on the ground.  
  
"Here sit down" Harry said as he pulled her down next to him. She giggled as she looked at him.  
  
"So what's for lunch?" Hermione asked as she pulled the basket over to her self. But Harry pulled it back and said "No peeking" He pulled out two plats and a jug of butter beer. He sat every thing up and put the food out for her, which made her want to know what was in that basket even more.  
  
They ate lunch and talked about everything and nothing. After they were done eating she turned around and leaned her back on his chest. He pulled out his flute and started to play for her.  
  
"You know you've gotten much better at that since first year" Hermione said in a lazy voice.  
  
"Thank you" Harry said. He continued to play and when he was sure by the way she was breathing that she was asleep he pulled the basket over to him self and carefully lifted its occupant out and put in on Hermione chest. It walked over her and up to her face and said "Mrow" Hermione opened her eyes and was now staring eye to eye with a little black kitten sitting on her chest.  
  
She scoped her up and turned to Harry who was smiling at her. "Do you like her" Harry asked. He was afraid she might be mad; Crookshanks had died over the summer and had left Hermione heart broken.  
  
"Oh Harry she's beautiful" She said as she leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled back he was wearing a goofy grin and looked very happy.  
  
"Oh good, I'm glad you like her, I was scared you might be mad" Harry said sighing with relief.  
  
"What's her name?" Hermione asked looking down at the little fur ball.  
  
"She doesn't have one yet" Harry said "That's up to you"  
  
Hermione looked from Harry to the fur ball and back to Harry. She sat there for a second thinking about it then smile.  
  
"Harry James Potter I'd like you to meet Bolt" Hermione said with a big grin. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes Hermione I think its perfect" Harry said then he got quiet for a minute and a serious look come over his face. "Hermione I want to give you something" Harry said as he pulled something from his packet.  
  
"You just did silly" Hermione said but sensing the seriousness of his attitude looked and him and nodded.  
  
"This was my Mum's" Harry started opening the little velvet box "My Dad gave it to her in there sixth year, he gave it to me before our little quidditch game" Harry then pulled out the little ring, it had one little Safire in it with a rose intertwined around it. "There's an inscription in it from them that says 'Always follow your heart' I added my own" Harry said as he handed her the ring, she flipped it over and read it out loud 'It will aways led you home' She smiled at him not really understanding.  
  
"Your home to me Hermione, no mater were I go in life when I'm with you I feel at home" Harry said and smiled.  
  
"Oh Harry" Hermione said as tears began to run down her cheeks. She put Bolt down and hugged Harry. They sat there for a few minutes then pulled apart. They sat there on that blanket and talked for a few more hours. By the time they got back to the castle it was time to go to bed, after all they did have class tomorrow. Harry walked Hermione to the stars and kissed her good-night. He ruffled Bolts fur and watched as she walked up to her room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day after class fond Harry playing chess with Ron in the common room while Ginny, Draco and Hermione played exploding snaps. Ron was of course beating Harry. They were talking about the next quidditch game, it was against Slytherin.  
  
"You're not going to go easy on Draco here are you?" Ron asked as looked over at Draco.  
  
"No, I wouldn't do a thing like that" Harry said looking over at Draco. He moved one of his pieces and said "Check" Ron looked at the board moved his piece and said "check mate, better luck next time"  
  
Bolt was sitting on the floor watching in amazement at the snaps. After another game of exploding snaps with all five of them they sat down and talked for a while. Harry told more stories about the silly things they had done over the years and about how many times they had almost gotten expelled or eaten. They laughed a lot that night and at 8:00 Harry excused him self saying he was going to go see his dad for a little while.  
  
Draco watched him go with a sad smile on his face, he hated not being able to tell them that there best friend was planning to sacrifice him self for them tomorrow. They all just sat there totally oblivious to what was going to happen in just a few hours. They planed on skipping breakfast and classes because Harry didn't want to have to see them before hand and lose his nerve. So Draco just sat there and listened to them talk as Harry said his good-byes to his father.  
  
Harry walked don to the dungeons as he fought back the tears. He hated this, it was so unfair he had just found Severus and now he had to give him up to save the world. He got to his Dads door and knocked, he heard a muffled "come in" and he said the pass word and walked in. His Dad was sitting at his desk probably grading papers. Harry walked over and sat down.  
  
"Hey Dad" Harry said trying to sound casual, he had only called him that once or twice and Severus still wasn't use to hearing it. He looked up and said "What brings you down here?"  
  
"Just thought I'd come down and say good-night" Harry said looking up at his father. Silently he wished Severus would see something was wrong and try to get it out of him so he could tell him and then he could talk him out of it but no such luck.  
  
"Oh, ok" Severus said looking at Harry "How did your little picnic with Ms. Granger go?" He asked as he walked over and sat across form him in the other chair.  
  
"Very well, she loved the cat" Harry said smiling "She named it Bolt"  
  
Severus chuckled and they talked for a little while, Harry told him that thought maybe after school he'd like to work towards getting his Masters in potions. This of course made Severus very happy. 10:00 came all too soon for Harry as his Dad told him it was time for him to go up to bed. He got up and walked over to the door.  
  
"Good night Dad" Harry said with a tired smile.  
  
"Good night Son" Severus said as he walked back behind his desk and sat down. "I'll see you in class tomorrow" He said as Harry opened the door.  
  
"Yes, see you tomorrow" Harry said as he closed the door behind him. Harry walked back up to the common room but every one was in bed. Harry walked over to the table and pulled out some parchment and a quill and set to work. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Draco were standing in the empty class room they had found to do the spell in. Draco looked like he was going to be sick and Harry was unnervingly calm. Harry walked around the room sealing all the doors and windows.  
  
"Did you send off your letters?" Draco asked as Harry sat down on the floor. Harry had written a lot of letters the night before. One to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Severus, Dumbledore and Draco although Draco didn't know he had one too.  
  
"Yeah they should arrive with the lunch mail" Harry said standing back up and walking up to Draco. "After all this if..." Harry stopped and took a deep breath "If this goes bad could you do one more thing for me?" Harry asked looking up and Draco with sorrow written all over his face.  
  
"Anything" Draco said as he looked at this enemy turned friend standing in front of him. 'He's got a lot more courage then me' thought Draco because if the rolls were reversed Draco didn't think he'd be able to do what Harry was about to.  
  
"First off, take care of Hermione, I know she says she doesn't need taken care off but after...well she's going to need all her friends" Harry said looking ready to cry.  
  
"Of course" Draco said not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Second I don't need to tell you to watch out for Ginny, I can see how much you care for her so take good care of her. Watch out for Ron he's not going to be so happy in about five hour, with you especially. He'll get over it and when he does he's going to need a friend" Harry said smiling at the thought.  
  
"And lastly could you give this to my Dad" Harry said taking off the baby ring that his Mum had sent him; he had been wearing it around his neck ever since then. "This will be hardest on him, don't let him do anything stupid" Harry said. Draco knew what he meant and nodded his head. Harry put the ring in Draco's hand and closed his eyes for a second to blink back the tears.  
  
"You ready" Draco said looking at Harry.  
  
"One more thing Draco, tell them all it was worth it" Draco not knowing what to say and to choked up to say it anyway nodded and raised his wand.  
  
A/N: Hope you all like my nice little cliffy, tune in next time to see what's going to happen to Harry and see if Ron's going to throttle Draco. :- ) 


	6. The End?

Chapter 6~ The End?  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
It was about four hours later and they were just now getting to the part of the spell that would bind Harry. Draco was getting very tired and was starting to feel a little drained. The first hour had been Draco putting Harry in a kind of trance that would last about an hour, so he could do the rest of the spell with out much pain. The second hour had been when Draco had made the potion that Harry would take right before the binding. When Harry had awoke from the trance they had done the chanting to strengthen his link to Voldemort. And now Draco was getting ready to give Harry his potion.  
  
Draco looked up at Harry to see the vacant look in his once bright green eyes. Draco so wished he could just stop and undo it all. But he know that Harry was trusting him with this and he just couldn't let Harry down. He walked over to Harry put his hand on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"This is it Harry, no turning back after this" Draco said as he pulled the little bottle of potion out of his pocket. Harry just looked up at his and nodded his head. Draco uncorked it and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Bottoms up" Harry said with no emotion in his voice as he swallowed the potion down. After he swallowed the potion he looked at Draco and smiled his first genuine smile in hours. Then he fell over in a dead faint.  
  
Draco laid him on the floor and stood over him waving his wand and saying the words that would hopefully rid the world of the worst threat in years.  
  
Ego ligare tibi semper Draco said as he walked around Harry. Harry started to whimpered very quietly. Magia abire ab hic vas Draco finished and looked down at Harry who was now thrashing around on the ground. Draco could see the pain in his eyes when ever he opened them though he never made a sound. Draco had to say this once more before it was complete then he was to stand watch over Harry while the spell took affect. It should take about two hours before they knew if Harry was going to make it threw, and Draco planed to stay the whole time.  
  
*Some where in Northern England*  
  
Voldemort shot strait up in bed and put his hand to he head and screamed in pain. He reached for his wand to call his minions but when he tied to call nothing happened. He looked down at his arm where he had the dark mark to call them forth with but it was fading fast. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
Hermione was sitting at lunch wondering were Harry and Draco had run off to. Ron and Ginny had just sat down when Hedwig flew in and landed in front of Hermione. There were six letters on her leg. Hermione took off the ones for her and her friends and sent the bird on her way. Hedwig flew up to where the Potion master and Headmaster sat.  
  
Hermione turned to her letter and looked at her name. It was indeed from Harry. She handed Ron and Ginny there's then opened it up and started to read.  
  
My Dearest Hermione,  
  
This is the hardest thing I've had to do, I found all of you and now I have to do the noble thing and it's so unfair. You may be wondering what I'm going on about. Well as you read this letter I am ridding the world of Voldemort with the help of Draco. Don't get to upset we didn't leave the castle or anything we are right now in one of the deserted class rooms in the south towers. I have found a spell that will bind Voldemort of all his magic, but in order to do this I first have to bind myself which isn't very safe. I asked Draco to help because there's a good chance I won't make it out of this and I could never ask you or Ron to help me. (At this point Hermione's tears were falling on the paper. She was trying to think what room he could be in so she could go stop him before he goes threw with this suicidal mission. She wanted to stop reading and go find him but there seemed to be a charm on it so she had to finish it) and you'd never let me go through with this and I just can't let Voldemort hurt any one else. You may hate me for doing this to you and I wouldn't blame you, but please don't be mad at Draco, I really didn't give him a choice. Please don't be to anger with me. I love you, I wish I'd had the chance to tell you that but I never had the guts. By the time your done reading this it will all be finished and Voldemort will be bind of his powers, and the world will be safe, take care of your self and live, for me.  
  
Yours forever,  
Harry James Potter-Snape  
  
Hermione jumped up at the same time as Ron, Ginny, Severus and Dumbledore and ran out of the room with them all on her tail. She had a vague idea where they might be, if she was right...  
  
*Ron's POV*  
  
Ron was looking at Hermione who had just opened her letter. He slid it open and started to read  
  
My Best Friend  
  
You have always been there for me Ron, threw it all you stood by my side and for that I will never forget you. As you read this I am ridding the world of Voldemort with the help of Draco. Before you get to upset I asked him and not you because you would never let me do what I'm about to do. I'm binding Voldemort and in order to do that I have to bind my self, which can be very dangerous and I know you wouldn't let me do it, but I have to. I can't let Voldemort go on hurting the people close to me if there's something I can do. Please don't be to mad at Draco he's only doing what I asked him to. (At this point Ron tried to stop reading and go after Harry but found he had to finish reading.) If you're going to be mad at someone be mad at me, but I hope some day you'll all see that I did this because I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. Take care of Hermione for me, she's going to need you. Being a guy I don't say this enough but I love you mate, take care, be happy it's almost over forever.  
Your Best Friend,  
Harry James Potter-Snape  
  
Ron looked up as Hermione jumped to her feet and started to the doors. He got up and was right behind her. He could tell that Ginny Snape and Dumbledore were right behind him but he didn't pay much attention, he just followed Hermione hoping she knew where she was going.  
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
Ginny was looking at the letter that she had just gotten from Harry which in it's self was weird because Ginny never got letters from Harry, except on her birthday. She opened it up and started to read.  
  
My Sweet Ginny,  
  
Ginny you are so much more to me then just Ron's little sister, you are like the little sister I never had. I'm finally going to do it, this is the end Ginny you're all finally safe. Voldemort will be no more. I have Draco with me but don't fret he's in no danger; we're still in the castle. Don't be mad at him for not telling you what we were planning, I made him swear he wouldn't tell, and don't be to hard on him he's going to need you just as much as you need him. (This is were Ginny tried to stop reading so she could go in search but to no avail) Ginny I do believe that out of this group even though you are the youngest you might just be the strongest among us, so be strong and know that what I am doing is worth it. I love you!  
  
Your Big Brother,  
Harry James Potter-Snape  
  
Ginny looked up as Hermione jumped up and sat there for a second stunned at what Harry had just said. She got her self together just in time to jump up after Ron and run out the doors.  
  
*Severus' POV*  
  
Severus was sitting at lunch wondering were Harry and Draco had gotten off to when Hedwig flew in and had landed in front of Harry's friends they took there letters and he was surprised when she flew up and landed in front of him. He took his letter and hand Dumbledore his. He looked down and wondered why Harry was writing to them all. He opened it up and started to read.  
  
Dad,  
  
It still seems so weird to call you that. It's nice, you know? I have a feeling your not going to be very happy with me. I found it, the way to finally rid our world of that monster. But I'm sad to say that it doesn't come with out a price. If you're wondering Draco is with me. We're still in the castle in a room in the south tower, he's in no danger, well except maybe from Ron when he gets his hands on him, Don't let him do and thing stupid. The last little while getting to know you, the real you has been the best. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what I'm going to do but you never would have let me. (Damn strait, Severus thought as he tried to stop reading and go find his son but he found he couldn't put the letter down) Voldemort will be for ever bond of his magic through me. He should be an easy take down now. Don't be upset with Draco, I asked him to do this for me, he's the only one how needed to fix that monster as much as me. I hope some day you'll all under stand. I love you, I'm sorry I never got to tell you that. Look after my friends, and be nice I like you the way you are!  
  
Love Always Your Son,  
Harry James Potter-Snape  
  
Snape looked up and saw Hermione jump up and turn to run out the door. He followed by Dumbledore jumped up and fallowed Harry's three friends out the doors. As he was fallowing he wondered if Hermione had any idea where she was going.  
  
Dear Albus Dumbledore,  
  
I think that of all the people here you will under stand what I'm about to do. I do this for the greater good. They wont under stand at first, you have to help them understand. (At this point Dumbledore knew what Harry was talking about and tried, like every one else to stop reading but it did no good, he had to keep reading) When I'm done you can go and take down Voldemort because if this works like it should, and I'm quite certain it will, and then he'll be completely powerless. Take care of my Dad; this may be hard on him. You have become like a grandfather to me, I love you! I hope some day they under stand. Thank you for all your support over the years. And could you tell Sirius and Remus there's a letter for them in my trunk, I didn't want to worry them. Thank you.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Harry James Potter-Snape  
  
Dumbledore was of course right behind Severus as they ran out of the Great Hall. There were a great many people who wondered what had gotten into the five of them. Some like Neville and McGonagall figured it had something to do with Harry and Draco and the letters they'd all just gotten.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
Draco was sitting there watching as Harry wiggled and twisted on the floor in pain. Every once and a while he had to look away because the pain was so intense that Harry opened him mouth to scream but nothing came out. He sat there and watched as Hedwig came flying in and landed in front of him. He saw the letter there and took it off her and she hoped over and sat by him and the hard stone floor. It was a letter from Harry. Draco hadn't expected one of these, he thought they had said there good byes. He opened it up and started reading.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
If some one had told me a year ago that I'd be righting one of this sentimental good byes to you a year ago I would have had them committed. But here I am writing to you to say good-bye. I want you to know I couldn't have done this with out you. If I know you your probably still wondering why I asked you to do this? Its not as you may be thinking because I'm to close to them to ask them to do something like this. Its because I don't trust them with it. This is a big responsibility I put on your shoulders and out of all my friends you're the only one I trust to go threw with it. I couldn't trust them to finish it. I know you will. I also want you to know how brave I think you are. You may have been saved by our littlest Weasley the second time but when you saved us that night a year ago you saved your self. You are so much stronger then your father, and because of that you came out on top. Take care of them for me, there your responsibility now.  
  
Your Friend,  
Harry James Potter-Snape  
  
P.S. Could you take Hedwig for me? Some one needs to take care of her, I'd ask Ron but that silly little owl of his Pig drives her nuts. Thanks.  
  
Draco put the letter down and wiped the tear that had finally broken free away from his eye. He took Hedwig in his lap and petted her. She looked over at the now still Harry Potter and hooted.  
  
"Should we see how he is?" Draco asked the owl. She looked at his as if to say 'well duh' Draco got up to cross the room but as he got up to Harry he heard running out side. He wondered if it was Hermione and them or just a student.  
  
He turned to listen, he hurt someone say something and heard someone try to unlock the door. "Draco Malfoy if you're in there and you know what's good for you you'll open this..." But Hermione didn't get to finish because Draco opened the door and stepped to the side as she rushed in followed by every one Harry had sent a letter to.  
  
"NO!" Hermione cried as she fell down beside Harry. She gathered him into her arms and cried. Severus walked over and knelt down, He took his sons wrist in his hands to feel for a pulse.  
  
Severus just sat there for a second then looked very relived looking up he said "He's got a pulse"  
  
Draco looked around at all the people there and said "That's good to hear" Then he fell over in a dead faint.  
  
"I think young Draco is exhausted, perhaps we should get him and Harry up to the infirmary" Dumbledore said as he ushered Ron and Ginny out first. Severus came out with both boys on two stretchers, with Hermione walking in between them. She was holding Harry's hand and telling him he'd be ok. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Harry opened his eyes he came face to face with his Mother. He looked around wondering where he was then he looked up at her.  
  
"Is this heaven?" Harry asked looking in to her eye, the same eyes he saw every day staring out at him from a mirror.  
  
"No, this is a place that is nether heaven or earth. Right now you're in between, you could go either way." She said taking a hold of his hand and leading him to a little pond.  
  
"I know this place" Harry said looking around "You use to take me here as a baby" Harry said surprised he remembered.  
  
"Yes, James loved to tell me how good a flyer you'd be some day" She said looking at Harry who of course no long looked like a carbine copy of James. "I see you know James isn't your father"  
  
"Yes, I've gotten to know Severus, he's nice when he's not being a smarmy git" Harry said with a smile "So are you really my mother or am I having some kind of dream?" he asked  
  
"No this is quite real, I'm here to help you decide" She said looking sad  
  
"Decide what?" Harry asked confused, didn't he just die now wasn't that how this worked?  
  
"If your to live or die" Lily said looking at him and smiling "Of course it's not that easy, nothing every is"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. If he was going to have a choice in this he wanted to live.  
  
"You just took your own life and that's frowned upon here, I know its silly I mean you did just save the world, and that's why were giving you the chance to go back, but you have to give something up, something that you care a great deal for" She said looking sad again.  
  
"Well what is it you want?" Harry asked trying to think of something  
  
"Something that's yours to give so that means it has to be talent or something of that sort" She explained to him as they walked around the little pond.  
  
"Well I've already give up my magic, I don't really have anything else" Harry said as they walked.  
  
"Well actually because you gave it up to save every one you loved the PTB are going to let you keep your magic." She said smiling when his face lit up  
  
"That's great, now Hermione might not be quite so mad at me" Harry said he thought about it and a thought came to him "Will the skill I have as a seeker be enough" Harry asked, man if he could get out of dying by giving up his skill as a seeker then so be it.  
  
"Yes that would be perfect" She said with a smile "The side affects of the spell will keep you out for a day or two" she said as they stopped on by the edge of the pond. "I will see you again some day, when it's your time, and then James will be here to see you too. Just remember we love you, we will always be watching you" She said as she put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a little shove forwards.  
  
It was a very weird feeling, Harry though as he fell forward in to the pound. He didn't however fall into water, he just started to fall. It felt like he might fall for ever, but then he hit bottom. When he did he opened his eyes and looked around to see every one was sitting around him asleep. "I wonder if it worked" Harry said in a deadly whisper before blackness over took him and he again lost consciousness.  
  
*What was going on while Harry was with his Mum*  
  
Severus deposited Harry and Draco on two hospital cots while Dumbledore ran to get Poppy. Severus pulled up chair and sat down next to Harry and cursed himself for not seeing that something was bothering Harry the night before. And almost knowing what Severus was thinking Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder and said "Its not your fault Severus, none of us thought he would do this, We all should have know that if he found a way to be rid of Voldemort he would have done anything."  
  
Hermione was sitting on the other side of Harry holding his hand and telling him when he woke up she was going to give him such a talking to. She sat there as the silent tears ran down her face. Ron was pacing back and forth not knowing what to say or do; he was very worried about his friend but also quite mad at him.  
  
After Poppy was done looking them over she said "Harry's fine there's nothing physically wrong with him, we're just going to have to wait and see if he wakes up" She said then she looked at Draco and said "He'll be fine, he was just exhausted. I gave him a pepper up potion he should be waking up soon" And she turned and waked back to her office.  
  
As she walked away there was a low moan from Draco's bed as he sat up and looked around. All eyes were on him and he moaned again but not from pain, he could see none of the people in this room were very happy with him.  
  
Severus was the first to voice what they were all thinking "How could you let him do that? How could you be so...so...so irresponsible? Why didn't you come to me or even Dumbledore when he told he was going to do this...this unbelievably stupid thing?!" Severus said getting progressively louder as he walked over to Draco.  
  
Draco looked over at him and then at Ginny who was the only one in the room that didn't look like she wanted to strangle him. "He made me promise that I wouldn't tell you" Even as he said it he realized how childish it sounded.  
  
"Oh, oh he made you promise, well then that makes it ok" Severus said with sneer "Do you understand what he just did?!"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Do you think that he came up to me and said hey I'm going to do this thing that's going to most likely kill me want to help" Draco said sitting up in bed all the tiredness he had felt early was gone. "And then I was like yeah sure I don't have anything better to do today." Draco paused for a second and took a deep breath "I did this because I was the only one he could go to, he had to do this and I was not going to be the person who said 'sorry but I can't let you save the world it will hurt your dad" Draco was now yelling.  
  
It was Ron's turn now as he turned on Draco "Do you have any idea what this is doing to them Draco?" Ron asked now taking his anger out on Draco. Of course that was defiantly the wrong thing to say though.  
  
"DOING TO THEM!!!" Draco shouted "what this is doing to them, he didn't do a damn thing to them, he did for them you unbelievable git" Draco said now looking across to Harry who still looked half dead. "I suppose you all think he did this TO you? Well let's just sit here for a second and think about this, he gave up first and for most his magic and maybe even his life for you and your mad at him for doing this to you? You're all unbelievable" Draco said. Finished with yelling at them he sank back into bed and sighed.  
  
Ginny walked over and sat down on Draco's bed "What did you guys do exactly, Harry was a little vague in his letters"  
  
"He bound Voldemort's magic threw himself" Draco said looking at Harry "He said it would work because they had an unnatural blood bond."  
  
"What's a un..." But she got cut off by Hermione  
  
"It's a blood bond that is forced on you unwillingly; Voldemort used some of Harry's blood to bring himself back creating a unnatural blood bond" Hermione said looking very sad "I was with him when he found that book, damn it how could I not see that he would use it?" Hermione said very frustrated with herself.  
  
"It's ok Hermione none of knew what was going on" Ron said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"So he bound him self which in theory is suppose to bind Voldemort?" Severus asked sitting down again.  
  
"Yes, that the gist of it" Draco said "Is there a way we can test that theory?"  
  
"Severus, your arm?" Dumbledore asked looking over at Severus.  
  
"Of course" Severus said as he pulled up his sleeve and gasped. The mark was gone, not just faded like it did when Harry beet him the first time but totally and completely gone.  
  
"Well I'd say that proves it" Dumbledore said "If you'll all excuse me I need to send a few owls and floo a few people" He said as he turned and walked out the door.  
  
After Dumbledore left they all just sat there not really knowing what to say. Ron was no longer mad, but he still wasn't quite sure what to do about his best friend laying there with so little hope. Hermione just laid her head down on Harry's chest and cried a little more and whispered to him that he'd be ok and that they'd all play quidditch sometime soon and how they were all saved all thanks to him. She also whispered over and over how much she loved him and that he had to wake up so she could tell him that.  
  
Ginny sat on the bed with Draco and played with his hair. Every once and a while she would look up to see Ron pacing the room or Hermione who had fallen asleep on Harry's chest. At one point Severus had said they should all go to class, or go eat or something but none of them had thought those to be a very good idea's and so they sat there waiting and hoping Harry would come out of this, just like always.  
  
After a few hours and tired of pacing Ron had sat down on the bed Draco and Ginny were on. And at about 9:30 they were all fast asleep. Ginny on the bed next to Draco and Ron was balled up at the end of the bed. Severus had fallen asleep in the chair in a most uncomfortable position, and Hermione still on Harry's chest. It was around this time that Dumbledore came back in to check up on every thing. And of course seeing Severus sleeping like that he changed his chair in to a bed with a wave of his wand. Dumbledore chuckled to him self as he watched them for a second. He then caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. Then he heard "I wonder if it worked" he turned just in time to see Harry close his eyes again as he blacked out. He walked over and lifted Hermione up so she was laying on the bed next to Harry. He then put his hand on Harry's head and said "Yes, Harry, it worked, it worked wonders"  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter, just in case you were wondering Ego ligare tibi simper means -I bind you always- and Magia abire ab hic vas means -Magic depart from this vessel- See you next time. :-) 


	7. Things Get Sirius

Chapter 7~ Things Get Sirius  
  
At around 8:00am the next morning Sirius came running into the room with Lupin right behind him. He looked around and saw that every one was still asleep. Dumbledore had filled them in on every thing and given them there letters; they had been very similar to Severus' letter.  
  
Sirius walked over to Harry's bed and looked down at him. Poor guy, he thought I can't believe he did that, unlike Severus he had not been mad when he found out what Harry had done, he was well I guess the only word for it was proud. That Harry would give up every thing for the one's he loved made him want to cry.  
  
He sat down in the chair that Hermione had been in and took Harry's hand. Lupin sat down next to him in a chair he pulled over from the other side of the room.  
  
"Do you think he'll be ok?" Sirius asked looking over at Lupin.  
  
"I hope so, this kid has been threw a lot, what's one more thing?" Lupin said looking down at Harry. Dumbledore had told no one that Harry had woken up last night, he didn't want to get there hopes up.  
  
"Not a...kid...anymore" Harry said in a very horse whisper. Sirius' head shot up and he looked at Harry. He's eyes were open and he was talking these were all very good signs.  
  
"No I guess you're really not," Sirius said smiling and handed his a glass of water "How you feeling?"  
  
"Alive, which is more then I expected so." Harry said with a faint smile after he took a drink. He went to look around but found that his neck hurt a little "Is every one still here?" He asked "And is there something on my arm?"  
  
"Yes, Draco, Ginny and Ron are asleep on the bed next to yours and the thing on your arm would be Hermione" Lupin said smiling. "She looks very comfortable, and Severus is still asleep on a bed in front of yours"  
  
Harry nodded "Did it work?" he asked with hope in his eyes  
  
"As far as we know it did, Severus' mark is gone; Dumbledore sent 30 Auror's to his last know hide out at Malfoy Manner. Dumbledore hasn't heard anything yet but they were only sent about half an hour ago"  
  
"Good..." Harry paused and took a deep breathe "What time is it? And how long have I been out?"  
  
"Its 8:20am and you've only been here since last nigh" Sirius said "You hungry?"  
  
"No not really. I've only been out for the night? She said it would be longer" Harry said looking up to try to loosen his neck and saw the confused looks Sirius and Lupin were giving him.  
  
"Who told you" Lupin asked  
  
"My Mum" Harry said looking a little sad.  
  
"Your Mum?" Sirius asked looking at him "What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw here, while I was out, she helped me decide" Harry said then seeing the confused looks again he added "If I wanted to come back or stay there"  
  
Sirius hadn't seen Severus sit up and look at Harry; he had a very big smile on his face when he saw that Harry was awake and talking. But the smile faded when he said he'd seen his Mum, and when Harry said he had to decide to live or die it was gone.  
  
"What did you give up?" Severus asked looking at his very much alive son.  
  
While the question confused Sirius and Lupin, Harry seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"I gave up my quidditch skills" Harry said looking a little sad at the thought. This seemed to confuse Sirius and Lupin even more. 'I wonder if Harry had it give it all up or just his seeker skills' Severus wondered. I'll have to talk to him later.  
  
"At the same time Harry was thinking 'I wonder how Severus new I had to give something up?' But just as he was about to ask Sirius jumped in-  
  
"Could some one explain this to me, please?" Sirius asked getting a little frustrated.  
  
"Harry had the choice to live or die, but because he would have died by his own hands, he had to give something up to come back" Severus said looking at Sirius as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So anyway" Severus said turning back to Harry "Do you still have your magic?"  
  
"Didn't Dumbledore explain this to you Severus? He bound his magic with Voldemort" Sirius said in a quite voice. "His magic is gone"  
  
"Do you?" He asked Harry totally ignoring Sirius.  
  
"Yes I do, she said the PTB said I could keep my powers because I gave them up to save the world" Harry said smiling at Severus who along with Sirius and Lupin had big happy grins on their faces.  
  
"Good, good" Dumbledore said who they had not heard come in. "I was hoping that's what they'd say"  
  
"Have they been here the whole time?" Harry asked pointing to his friends. And then with a little effort he looked down at the still sleeping Hermione.  
  
"Yes, they feel asleep about seven hours ago, Well Draco passed out after we found you" Dumbledore said "They wouldn't leave your side the whole time. They were all a little upset with you, but Draco set them strait when he woke." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you" Harry said looking over at Sirius and Lupin then looking at Severus. "I only did what had to be done."  
  
"We know" Severus said looking sad "I just wish you could have told us"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure that would have been a fun conversation," Harry said then he took on Severus' voice and said "There is no way in hell your sacrificing your self for man kind"  
  
"Yeah, that just what I would have said," Severus said with a smile. He looked down at Hermione "I think you friend is waking up" Severus looked over at Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore and said "We'll leave you to have a little time with your friends, don't strain your self"  
  
"Ok, thanks Dad" Harry said as they got up and walked out the door. Hermione moved around then opened her eyes and looked up and Harry. When she saw that his eyes were open and he was smiling she sat strait up and looked down at him.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked when she got her bearings  
  
"Yeah, it will take a few days but I'll be fine" Harry said.  
  
Hermione put her head down to Harry's chest; she lay there for a second and let out a very content sigh. "I was so scared Harry, don't you ever do that to me again."  
  
"Well let's hope I won't have to" Harry said with a smile. Ron was the first one to sit up over on the other bed. He looked over at Harry and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Thank god" Ron said as he walked over "You had us pretty worried mate"  
  
"Psh, nothing I can't handle" Harry said with a smile. He'd tell them about the quidditch thing later. Right now all he wanted was to be happy he was ok and be with his friends. Ron picked up a pillow and threw it at Draco.  
  
"Get up you lazy git" He said when Draco threw the pillow back and forgetting that he wasn't on his queen size bed rolled over and feel to the floor. The sound of him hitting the floor woke Ginny. She sat up and looked over at Harry, a big smile forming on her face as she jumped out of bed and rushed over to Harry, not taking notice of the blond boy on the floor.  
  
"Ginny.oxygen.becoming an issue here" Harry said in short breaths.  
  
"Sorry" She said as she flushed red "I'm just glad to see you're awake." She smiled at him. Harry's eyes traveled to behind Ginny where Draco was now standing with his arm around Ginny's waist and a smile on his face.  
  
"You feeling ok?" Draco asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm great." Harry said smiling. But when Draco looked he saw that the smile didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"When are they letting you out of here?" Hermione asked sitting up and stretching out, then her face became panicked. "Oh no" Hermione said jumping up out of the bed.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked looking worried  
  
"Bolt" Hermione said "I forgot to feed him last night, and this morning"  
  
"Oh is that all" Harry said like she had just told him she forgot to water a plant. "Call him"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked thinking maybe Harry hit his head on the ground when he fell. "I can't call him, he's like three floors away"  
  
"Just call him" Harry insisted  
  
"Ok" Hermione said not sounding very convinced. "Bolt, come here baby, come on Bolt"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry like he might just be going crazy. She was about to call in the nurse when she heard a small 'pop' sound and looked down at the floor where Bolt was now rubbing her leg. She looked up at Harry gaping at him.  
  
"Did I not mention that Bolt was a special cat" Harry asked all innocent.  
  
"No Harry you didn't" Hermione said picking up the cat and rubbing his belly. "What is she?"  
  
"He is a very rare species of cat called 'appline'" Harry said as he reached out and pet Bolt on the head. "There pretty rare and hard to find. They can apparat to there master when ever called" He explained.  
  
"Wow" Hermione said "That's so cool"  
  
"You can even train him to bring things with him when you call" Harry said "I thought that might be good for you sense you always forget something when you go to the library."  
  
"Well that's really cool I think I'll train him to bring." But she didn't get to finish because right then Severus, Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore all came running into the room.  
  
"We fond him" Sirius said in a sing song voice, with a big smile on his face.  
  
"He was on the out skirts of the forbidden forest, all his "loyal" Death Eaters abandoned him there when they found out his power was gone" Severus said. He looked over to Hermione who was still holding Bolt. "How did he get up here?" Severus said "You know Madam Poppy would have a problem with having animals in her infirmary" Severus said in a voice that said he clearly didn't care.  
  
"He's an appline." Hermione said. Severus nodded with a smile, 'he must know what that is' Hermione thought  
  
"So what did you do with Voldemort?" Draco asked  
  
"He's in Azkaban, in a very safe little box" Sirius said with a big smile.  
  
Over the next few weeks' things got back to normal. Harry got better day by day, and by the middle of the second week he was aloud to do homework again. (To Harry's dismay) He hadn't been able to before because Madam Poppy said it was to stressful. People got use to the idea of Voldemort being gone, and they celebrated, a lot.  
  
By the end of the third week Harry was up and out of bed. Madam Poppy still insisted that Harry stay in the infirmary till this weekend. Every day for the last three weeks Severus had come to the infirmary to have dinner with Harry. At first it had been a little awkward they didn't really know what to talk about. Then on the third night Severus asked about quidditch, and that broke the ice. They talked about Harry trying out for a different place on the team. Severus' response to Harry asking how he had known he'd made a chose had been 'How are things going with Miss Granger?' They talked about every thing (except how Severus knew) and by Thursday they were getting on fairly well. On Friday the kids were sitting in the infirmary talking about the Hogsmeade visit tomorrow.  
  
"I can't wait to get out of this room" Harry said smiling over at Madam Poppy who was sitting at her desk working on something. "I'll be right back" He got up and walked over to Madam Poppy said something to her and walked into the back of the room were the showers were.  
  
"So what time should I tell them to be ready?" Ron asked as soon as Harry was out of the room.  
  
Draco pulled out a little book titled 'Harry's Surprise Party' Hermione had insisted they stay organized and that's how they came up with the book. "The Hogsmeade trip ends at 7:30pm so we can hang back while they set up. So tell them to be ready by 8:00" Draco said as he wrote something down "Hermione you told Professor McGonagall we'd be late right?" He asked  
  
"Yeah, I let her know this morning" Hermione said  
  
"Who's bringing what?" Ginny asked. Draco opened to the food page and read a little.  
  
"Well Neville is getting the butter beer. And Seamus is bring the food, his Dad owns a restaurant and said he'd be happy to help" Draco said. "Hermione your still making the decorations right?"  
  
"Yeah, I've got it all planed out." Hermione said with a smile "This is going to be so much fun. How are going to keep Harry back?"  
  
"I don't know, we'll have to come up with something later." Ginny said when she saw Harry walking towards them. "Put it away" She said in a whisper. Draco shoved the book into his bag.  
  
"I need a new chess board" Ron said as Harry sat down. "That cat of yours decided that my old one was its new litter box"  
  
Hermione suppressed a giggle and asked "Why didn't you just clean it?"  
  
"I did clean it" Ron said "But I can't get the smell out. You need to work with that cat"  
  
"Bolt.Bolt" She called looking around. There was a small 'pop' and then "Mrow" Harry bent over and picked the cat up.  
  
"Bolt are you being mean to Ron" Harry said as he scratched him behind the ear. The cat looked up and him as if to say 'I wouldn't do such a thing' "So what were you four whispering about over here?"  
  
"Nothing" They all said at the same time  
  
"Right" Harry said skeptically "You guys are all crazy"  
  
"Yeah we're the crazy ones" Hermione said taking Bolt from Harry "Who here continues to go against Voldemort all by him self?"  
  
Harry looked down at the floor to avoid the question and saw the book sticking out of Draco's bag. He reached over and took it out. Hermione looked over and said "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just wanted to see what you guys were huddled around" Harry said. He looked down at the book and read the title. "Vampires and were to find them" Harry said he looked over at Hermione with a questioning look.  
  
"Well you see Ron has this crazy idea that Professor Snape is a..." She trailed off as she saw the color drain out of Ron's face. She turned around to see Severus walking up behind her.  
  
"I'm a what, Mr. Weasley?" Snape said as he came up to stand next to Harry, who looked like he was going to die of laughter.  
  
"A...uh...Really nice guy?" Ron said looking over at Hermione and scowling.  
  
"Yes of course" Severus said "I believe that its time for dinner" Which of course meant go to dinner.  
  
They all got up and started for the door. Hermione got to the door turned around walked back looked at Severus then back at Harry bent down and gave him a big kiss before turning and running back to the doors.  
  
"Did you just kiss him in front of Snape?" Ron asked in disbelief as they walked down to the Great hall.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Nothing, I was just checking" Ron said and Ginny and Draco snickered behind them. "Stuff it you two" Ron said as Hermione walked over to ask Fred and George something about the party. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Draco were walking a few steeps ahead of Harry. He was back there talking to Neville.  
  
"So how far are they on the cure for your parents?" Harry asked. They had talked about it last year and Neville had told him they were very close to curing his Mum and Dad.  
  
"They are a little more coherent now." Neville said with a small smile. "They think they should be completely cured in a four or five weeks"  
  
"Wow, that's great" Harry said "I'm so happy for you"  
  
"Yeah me too" Neville said with a big smile. They walked in silence for a few second, Harry was thinking about how lucky Neville was that his parents were going to be ok. It was the first time in six years that Harry felt a twinge of jealousy towards Neville. Harry was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see the person headed right for him till he was sitting on the ground next to him. Harry looked up and saw Dean sitting with a big smile.  
  
"Sorry bout that Harry" He said as he got up and offered his hand to Harry.  
  
"That's all right" Harry said as he took Deans hand. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I came to look for you" He said dusting himself off "Professor Black wants a word"  
  
"Ok" Harry said he turned to his friends "I'll see you guys in a few minutes in the common room" He turned and ran up the stone steps and was gone.  
  
"What is he going to talk to him about?" Hermione asked as they were heading up the stairs to help set up.  
  
"Don't know" Dean said "He said there was something though"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry knocked on Sirius door and waited till he heard him say 'come in' He opened the door and walked over to his desk. He was looking over some paper. He gestured for him to sit down so he did. He sat there for a few minutes waiting for him to say something. He finally looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"There is something that I want to give you" He said as he moved around the desk.  
  
"Ok, what is it?" Harry asked as Sirius walked over to his book self.  
  
Sirius opened a big wooden box and took something out and walked back over to Harry. He sat down on the corner of his desk and handed Harry a little red drawstring bag. Harry looked down at it and back to Sirius.  
  
"Your mother had that made the day she found out she was pregnant. She told me what it was but I always just assumed it was Potter. But anyway open it up." Sirius said.  
  
Harry opened the strings and reached into the bag and withdrew a ring. It was the Snape family crest. "Wow" Harry said looking at the ring. "My Mum had this made for me?"  
  
"She wanted me to give it to you when you were old enough, if they didn't make it" He said with a sad smile. "Put it on"  
  
"It's to big" Harry said as he studied the ring.  
  
"What finger will you wear it on?" Sirius asked  
  
"My middle finger of my right hand" Harry said holding up his hand  
  
"Well put it on then" Sirius said again  
  
Harry slipped the ring on his finger and was amazed when the ring started to form to his finger.  
  
"Wow" Harry said again he looked up at Sirius and smiled. "This is really cool, Dose Severus know about this?"  
  
"Yeah, I asked if he wanted to give it to you but he said Lily wanted me to give it to you so so did he" Sirius said. There was a knock at the door and Severus came walking in.  
  
"So what do you think?" Severus asked with a smile  
  
"Its really cool" Harry said, "Do all wizarding families have crests?" He asked  
  
"No not all but a lot of them" Sirius said, "I have one as do the Weasley's'"  
  
"The Potters had one too," Severus said. He looked over at the clock and thought the party was probably all set up. "You better go, your friends are waiting"  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you guys later" Harry said.  
  
Harry walked back to common room wondering what his Mum was like. He fingered the new ring; it was deferent to wear a ring. His Dad had given him his baby ring back a week ago in the infirmary so Harry again had it around his neck. He was standing in front of the common room trying to remember the password.  
  
"Lions Heart" Harry said when he remembered the password he looked up at the Fat lady and smiled.  
  
"To right, and have fun" She said. Harry wondered why she had said have fun when the door swung open and every one yelled---  
  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
  
Five and a half hours later Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny were sitting on the floor in a circle. Every one had gone to bed at about one o'clock and the five of them were still up talking.  
  
"Have they found your dad yet?" Harry asked Draco as he opened another Butterbeer. Lucius had been missing ever sense he broke out of Azkaban. No one knows were he was or how he escaped.  
  
"No, but they've got a few leads" Draco said looking a little sad. "Mother says she hasn't heard from him but I don't believe her"  
  
"You think she would lie to you?" Hermione asked taking Harry's hand  
  
"Yeah I do" Draco said. Harry sensing that Draco didn't want to talk about this anymore he changed the subject.  
  
"So does anyone have any news" Harry asked looking around to all of them. Hermione looked up at them she had a shy smile on her face.  
  
"I have some news" She said then took out an envelope stuffed with a long letter. "I...I got a letter from my dad" She said as she put it in the middle of the circle.  
  
"When?" Harry asked as he picked up the letter. It was written on muggle paper and about seven pages long front and back.  
  
"The day after the Voldemort thing" Hermione said "I found it on my bed when I went back after you woke up. I was going to tell you guys but I put it in a my trunk and I.well I kinda forgot it there"  
  
"So, what's it say?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The first few pages are family history with periodic apologias. Then it goes on about how he thought if I new I'd be miserable at school. He also didn't want me to befriend Draco just because we were related" Hermione said. She looked at Draco and smiled "That was of course before you went good"  
  
"Of course" Draco said with a smile "I still can't believe we're related"  
  
"I know, I still can't believe I'm not a muggle born" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Well I'm glad he wrote" Harry said taking her hand. She smiled at him and tried to stifle a yawn but failed "Ok, bed time" Harry said as he got up and offered Hermione his hand. Draco and Ginny got up too. When Harry looked over to where Ron was sitting he saw he was fast a sleep.  
  
Draco picked up a pillow and threw it at Ron. Ron woke and sat strait up. He looked around and smiled "Bed time?" He said while yawning.  
  
"See you in the morning" Draco said as he walked over to the portrait.  
  
"Good night" Harry said. He was half way to the stairs when a school owl flew in and landed in front of Harry.  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked walking back over to Harry.  
  
Harry bent over and untied the letter. He opened it and read it "It's from Hagrid" Harry said with a smile. "He wants us to come down for tea tomorrow"  
  
"Cool, sounds like fun" Ginny said. She turned and kissed Draco on the cheek and went up to bed.  
  
"Ok well see you tomorrow then" Draco said he turned and walked out. Ron walked up to the dorm room and left Harry and Hermione alone in the common room. She looked over and saw that Harry looked a little worried.  
  
"You ok?" She asked as Harry put the letter in his pocket.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Harry lied "Just tiered" He said then bent down a little and gave her a kiss. "Thank you for the party, it was great. Good night"  
  
"Good night" Hermione said. She turned and walked up the stairs. Harry pulled out the note from Hagrid and was again worried. Hagrid had addressed it to Mr. Potter 'but he never calls me that' Harry thought 'not even in class.' So it was with a lot going on in his head that Harry headed up to bed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Hagrid's Hut*  
  
There was a warm fire burning in the fire place and Fang was laying on the floor whimpering. Hagrid was sitting in his big chair. He was however unconscious and tied to the chair with some magic cording. And he was not alone; sitting at the table was a man with cold grey eyes the color of icicles. He had just sent a letter off to Mr. Potter and could hardly wait for tomorrow at noon. He would finally get his revenge, for his son and his master. Tomorrow would be the end of Harry James Potter-Snape.  
  
A/N- Hi all.You may not have noticed but I changed a little thing in this story. When Harry and Draco are talking about Draco's Dad I forgot to mention that Lucius had escaped from Azkaban. So it's there now. :-) 


	8. Tea With A Stranger

Chapter 8~ Tea With A Stranger  
  
Harry woke late the next morning having gotten very little sleep the nigh before. When he did wake it was with a very string feeling of foreboding, something was going to happen today something not of the good. By the time Harry was up and dressed it was almost 11:20. Harry walked down the stairs to find the common room was empty which on a rain Sunday was a little weird, so he went to sit by the fire. It was a few seconds before he heard the voice behind him.  
  
He turned around and saw Hermione and Ron sitting together on the floor. He got up and started over. They didn't seem to see him coming. When he was about five feet away he saw that they looked a lot older. Then Hermione turned away from Ron and he could see she was crying. He knelt down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione" But she didn't seem to hear him.  
  
"I just can't believe he's gone" Hermione said as she wiped her eyes on her shirt.  
  
"It's ok Hermione, He's with his Mum now. He'll be happier this way" Ron said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Who's gone" Harry tried but nether of them could hear him.  
  
"It just won't be the same with out him" Hermione said as fresh tears threatened to brake free.  
  
"I know Hermione, I know" Ron said as he helped her up. Harry started to stand too. But as he was standing up the room started to spin and then he was no longer in the common room, but standing on the side of a grassy hill. 'Oh, so I'm dreaming' Harry thought as he walked up the hill a little. At the top he stopped and looked down. There were graves all over, so he was in a grave yard. 'I wonder who's funeral this is' Harry thought when he saw the mourners down the hill a little ways. He walked down and as he got closer the people all started to disappear. One by one so by the time he reached the bottom of the hill he was alone. He looked around at all the graves and saw familiar names.  
  
Sirius Lee Black  
  
1959-1997  
Loving Friend and Godfather  
  
Harry didn't want to look but he was compelled to look around at all the names. Lupin was there, Severus, Dumbledore, Ms. Weasley, and many others. Harry was so distressed he didn't notice when some one walked up beside him.  
  
"This is all your fault, you do realize that, Right?" Harry looked up to see who had said that.  
  
"No, I didn't do this" Harry said waving his hand around the grave site. He looked up into the big brown eyes of his best friend.  
  
"They all died because you couldn't do one little thing right," Ron said shaking his head.  
  
"But I did" Harry insisted "I got rid of Voldemorts powers, he's no danger to us" Harry said  
  
"You really think it's that easy? He may be gone but he's not forgotten" Ron said "They'll come, they'll never stop till it's over" Ron said "This IS all your fault" He said again this time he started to fade. "All your fault.your fault"  
  
"No, no" Harry said "No it's not my fault, I stopped him.No" Harry said  
  
Harry shot up out of bed and looked around. He was again sitting in bed, but this time it was still dark out side. 'What was that about' Harry thought. Just to be sure he was out of the dream he pinched him self.  
  
"Ow" he said as he reached for his wand. He stared at it as he thought about his dream. It meant something.But what he wasn't sure. 'He's not forgotten' what did that mean? Well for now he'd put it out of his mind, but he would have to tell Ron and the gang tomorrow after tea with Hagrid  
  
At the thought of Hagrid Harry began to worry again that something might be wrong. "Why would Hagrid call him Mr. Potter? Maybe it was some kind of sign. Something he could do to alert Harry with out alerting.who? Maybe some one kidnapped Hagrid and there going to use him as bate or maybe Harry just had an over active imagination and every thing was ok.  
  
But then Harry had learned long ago to follow your first instinct, and his was that something was not right. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7:33am. He got up knowing he'd never get back to sleep and headed to the common room. It was a bright sunny Sunday and there were a few kids up already, starting on homework and playing chess. Harry wondered over to his favorite chair and settled in. Harry was sat there for a little while before he decided that it might be a good idea to go to Hagrid's a little extra prepared.  
  
He got up and walked back up to the dorm rooms. He walked over to his trunk and opened it. The lid slipped out of his hand and slammed into the bed. Harry looked around to see if it woke anyone. When it didn't look like it he started going throw his trunk. As soon as he found what he was looking for he stood up and walked over to the window while pocketing the Swiss army knife Sirius had sent him. It wasn't just a muggle knife, it had all kinds of charms on it. He looked out and saw Hagrid walking back into his hut. He looked ok, 'maybe I'm just over reacting' Harry thought. Looking back at his clock he saw it was 8:00am. Maybe I'll se if Ron wants to go fly for a little while.  
  
He walked over to the bed and stuck his head in the curtains "Ron" He said to the sleeping form.  
  
"Hey go flying with me" Harry said as he shook his shoulders  
  
"Wha.muf.what time is it?" Ron asked when he rolled over to look at Harry.  
  
"Its 8 now get up and go flying with me" Harry said pulling off Ron's covers. While Ron got up and dressed Harry wrote a little note to Draco telling him they were going flying and he should come down and meet them. As Ron was coming out of the bathroom Harry sent the note off with pig because his bird was off delivering his and Ron's homework to Moony.  
  
"Who was that for?" Ron asked  
  
"Draco" Harry said as he headed for the door. He was about to open it when Ron said "Harry"  
  
"What?" Harry asked turning around to look at Ron. Ron walked over to Harry and stood there for a second.  
  
"I well.I just wanted to say thank you" Ron said "You did an unbelievably brave (and stupid) thing and I never got to thank you" Ron said looking a little red.  
  
Harry smiled and said "Hey what are friends for?" Ron then pulled Harry into a hug and said "You're right we don't say this enough so.Love you mate"  
  
Someone cleared their throat behind them and Ron jumped back as he flushed a very dark shade of red.  
  
"You two want to be alone?" Dean asked as he climbed out of bed with a big smile trying not to laugh.  
  
"Stuff it" Harry said with a smile "It's not our fault if your not secure enough in your manhood to tell your friend you love them" He then tuned and walked out to the sound of every one laughing.  
  
"That was great Harry" Ron said as they walked down the stairs. "Should we see if the girls want to come?"  
  
"Sure, I'll get them while you go get the brooms" Harry said turning up the other side of the staircase. He knocked on the door and heard laughing and giggling and some loud voice say 'just a minute" 'That must be Lavender' Harry thought as he stood there waiting. He then heard foot steps and Lavender opened the door and stuck her head out.  
  
"What can I help you with Harry?" She asked  
  
"Can I talk to Hermione please?" He asked trying to look around the door.  
  
"No I'm sorry Hermione and Ginny are currently unavailable" She said then tried to shut the door.  
  
"Wait" Harry said holding on to the door "Why are they 'unavailable?" He asked  
  
"They just are" She said with a big smile  
  
"Lavender I'd like a word with my girlfriend, do you mind?" He said trying again to look passed the door.  
  
"Harry" He heard Hermione yell from inside the room "We're a little.occupied right now" Harry could hear the smile in her voice. "I'll see you after your tea with Hagrid, ok?"  
  
"Oh? You're not going to come?" He said.  
  
"No we're really busy here doing.well stuff" Hermione said with a smile  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you after tea" Harry said with a smile. He turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait Harry" Hermione said "Close your eyes"  
  
"What, why?" He asked turning back around.  
  
"Just do it," She said  
  
"Ok" Harry closed his eyes and waited a second then he could smell her, she smell so good like old leather and flowers. Hermione leaned over and gave his a little kiss. He smiled and put his hand on her neck and pulled her forward with his eyes still closed. He deepened the kiss and when he pulled away he was smiling.  
  
"I'll see you later" Harry said as he walked away.  
  
"Right.later" Hermione said. She walked back into the room a little dazed. She sat down and smiled. "That's the first time he's called me his girl friend" Hermione said. There was a choirs of 'ohhh' 'how cute.' Then Lavender said, "Ok back to work"  
  
Harry walked down to the pitch with a big smile on his face. He saw that Ron and Draco were flying around the bottom of the field. Ron was the first person to see him, he flew down and landed.  
  
"This is some really good flying weather huh?" Ron said smiling "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Yeah it's nice. I just saw the girls, there not coming to tea though" Harry said taking his broom from Ron.  
  
"Oh ok, so it will be just the three of us?" Ron asked hopping on to his broom.  
  
"Yeah" Harry said. They flew over to Draco. "You are coming to tea right?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming. Where are the girls?" He asked  
  
"There doing "girl stuff" in the dorm rooms" Harry said "Hermione made me close my eyes when I went up there so I don't know what it is"  
  
"Ok, so it's just us guys then?" Harry said nodding his head yes "Well let's do some flying then"  
  
"All right then" Harry said as he let the snitch that he was holding go. Harry Ron and Draco flew after it. Ron wasn't all that good at it. But Draco put up quite a fight. After a while of flying around after the snitch Harry caught it about 2 seconds before Draco. After that they did some racing and diving. They flew around for about two and a half hours and after they were done they landed in the middle of the field to relax. Harry decided to tell them about his worries over Hagrid.  
  
"So you think because he addressed it to 'Mr. Potter' that it's a trap and Hagrid is in danger?" Draco asked looking very skeptical.  
  
"Well when you put it that way it sound a little silly" Harry said sitting down on the grass.  
  
"Ya think?" Ron asked with a big smile. "He was probably tired or something or wasn't thinking"  
  
"You worry to much" Draco said. They fell into a comfortable silence. They sat there in the field for almost half an hour. Harry was the first to say something.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked  
  
"Its.I don't know I left my watch up stairs" Ron said looking up at the sky. "It looks about noon. We should head over to Hagrid's."  
  
"Ok" Harry said as he got up and stretched. He looked around and saw Hermione and Ginny walking down the field. As they got a little closer Harry noticed something was different about them. And when they were a few feet away he saw what it was.  
  
"Hermione your hair" Harry said when she was right in frount of him.  
  
"Do you like it?" She asked shifting from foot to foot afraid of what Harry would say.  
  
"It's wonderful" Harry said as he brought his hand up to her hair. It was now a few inches shorter then it use to be. It also had a very light gold look intertwined in the dark brown and no longer puffy and wild but soft and fluffy.  
  
"Wow" Ron said as he stepped closer "It looks great Hermione"  
  
"Thank you" Hermione said blushing. She then took Harry's hand in hers and smiled at him.  
  
"I love it" Harry said smiling at her. It was then that he looked over at Ginny. She too had a new look. While her hair was still the same length it now had blond in it and it was now very curly. It looked really good.  
  
"I take it this is what you were doing in there?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes, we didn't think we'd be done in time" Hermione said  
  
"It was Lavenders idea" Ginny said  
  
"And you look beautiful" Draco said taking Ginny's hand. She blushed and went on "She wanted to dress us up and do our make up to but I've seen what she wears under her school robes and I would never were something like that"  
  
"So you came to tea with us?" Harry asked  
  
"Yep, I'm already for some tea and inedible treats with Hagrid" Hermione said  
  
"Good we were just on our way there," Draco said walking with Ginny to his left and Ron to his right. Harry and Hermione were walking behind them.  
  
Harry was just telling Hermione about the letter and how it worried him a little when Hedwig flew down and landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you have something for me?" Harry asked. She held out her leg and Harry took the letter. He opened it up and read it.  
  
"You guys" Harry said. They all turned around "My Dad wants to see me and Ron so you go ahead we'll meet you down there"  
  
"Ok, we'll see you down there" Draco said. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and he turned with Ron and walked up towards the castle.  
  
The three of them walked the rest of the way in silence. Draco was the first one to the door. When he knocked there was no Fang at the door barking. But no one seemed to notice.  
  
(A/N.I'm no good at writing Hagrid's accent.I tried a few different ways and it just won't come out right so I'll write it normal and you can pretend he has an accent. Ok :-)  
  
Hagrid opened the door o let them in. Draco looked around to see Fang lying in front of the fire.  
  
"Where are Harry and Ron?" Hagrid asked as they all walked over and sat down at the table.  
  
"Severus needed to talk to them" Hermione said "They'll be down in a little while"  
  
"Alright then" Hagrid said with a smile "Tea any one?"  
  
There was a choirs of "Yes please." Hagrid went and got the tea all ready and when he was done he poured in into four cups. He took the cups over and sat down. They all took there cups and took a drink.  
  
"So how is every one doin'" Hagrid asked  
  
"Well the party went great" Draco said "We really surprised him." He smiled  
  
"They even made a cake" Draco said pointing to Hermione and Ginny  
  
"Well the house-elves showed us how" Ginny said.  
  
"Are you coming to the game next week?" Draco asked after he put his empty cup down.  
  
"Yep, sounds like fun" He said with a big smile.  
  
"I think Gryffindor is so going to kick but" Hermione said looking a Draco with a big smile.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it" Draco said smiling back.  
  
"Well you really don't seeing as Harry's faster then the wind n his broom" Ginny said with a big smile.  
  
"Well see" Draco said. He put his hand to his head and felt the room start to spin. He looked up and saw that Hermione was holding her head too. He could hear Hagrid saying something about the game but it was becoming very hazy.  
  
"I don't feel very well" Ginny said as she tried to stand up "I think I need some air"  
  
"No I don't think you'll be going any were" Hagrid said standing, he drew his wand from his sleeve.  
  
"You're not Hagrid" Draco said trying to stand with little success. "You drugged us"  
  
"Very good Draco" Hagrid said, He then noticed that Hagrid was staring to melt away. And were Hagrid had been standing was-  
  
"Lucius" Draco said looking into his 'fathers' hard cold eyes  
  
"What have you done with Hagrid?" Hermione demanded although her words were starting to slur. She looked back and saw Ginny was already out cold.  
  
"That over grown beast is fine, for now, after all I needed him for the polyjuice potion" Lucius said with a sneer.  
  
"People will know we're gone, you won't get away with this" Draco said to his 'father'  
  
"Oh yes son" Lucius said with a sick smile "This turned out even better then I planed, Potter and his little friend will come looking for you and find nothing but a note, and he'll come after you with out any help"  
  
Hermione turned to say something but before she could get it out she fell over and lost consciousness.  
  
Draco turned and looked at his 'father' and said "Harry's not stupid he'll...know it's a..." Draco stumbled with the words "a trap he won't come alone, and we'll beat you...you can't winnnn...." Draco said as he fell over and blacked out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron were walking down the grassy hill headed for Hagrid's house. They were talking about there homework. That was what Severus had wanted, to tell them how well there extra project was coming. They had just covered Vampires in class and Professor Lupin had mentioned the Slayer, and so Harry and Ron wanted to do a little research on her. And they had found a lot, so they wrote a paper on her.  
  
"I still can't believe they put all that on the shoulders of one girl" Ron was saying with a sad look.  
  
"I know it must be so hard for her" Harry said. "What if something like that were to happen to Hermione or Ginny" Harry wondered. They walked in silence till they got to Hagrid's door. Ron raised a hand to knock but stopped and paled.  
  
"Harry isn't that the..." He trailed off not wanting to say it. Because burned into the door was the Dark mark. Harry threw the door open and ran in.  
  
"Hermione!" He called looking around. Ron came in behind him calling for his sister. Harry found the note sitting on the table. He picked it up with trembling hands and read it out to Ron.  
  
"Potter, You're so lucky, I had big plans for you. But, I guess these three will have to do. I'll be seeing you"  
  
"Shit!" Ron said kicking the chair. "Shit!" He said again grabbing his foot and hopping up and down. "This is really bad! Son of a bitch! What are we going to do?"  
  
"What we always do," Harry said balling the note up in his hand and threw in into the fire. "Go after them"  
  
A/N- I just thought I should let you know I changed something in chapter 7. See you next time. 


	9. Here We Go Again

Chapter 9 ~ Here We Go Again  
  
"Harry wait!" Ron called after Harry as he headed up the hill towards the castle. Harry turned and stood there till Ron was right next to him then he started walking again.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Ron asked  
  
"I told you I'm going after them" Harry said still walking to fast.  
  
"You can't do this alone" Ron said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder to slow him "It's a trap you know that right?"  
  
"Of course it's a trap" Harry said 'did Ron really think him that thick headed?' "But I have to try"  
  
"Right but not alone" Ron said again  
  
"Of course not" Harry said they were now inside the castle and Harry was headed to the dungeons.  
  
"Were are we going" Ron asked looking around  
  
"To my Dad's" Harry said turning a corner Ron hadn't even seen. Harry then walked a few steps forwarded and walked through a wall. Ron just stood there staring at the wall for a second then a hand reached out and pulled him through.  
  
"Just going to stand there and wait?" Harry asked as he started to walk down a part of the castle Ron had never been in. Ron looked over at Harry and from the look on his face he could just see what Harry was thinking.  
  
"This isn't your fault you know" Ron said as Harry just kept walking  
  
"Course it is" Harry said turning a corner "I knew that note was bad news, I should have followed my instincts" Harry stopped and turned to Ron.  
  
"That's silly" Ron said "You didn't listen to your instincts because Draco and I talked you out of it, if this is anyone's fault it's ours"  
  
"Fine then it's all our fault" Harry said walking again. They walked in silence for the rest of the way. When they got to the door Harry stopped and said the password 'family' the picture of Merlin opened out and they walked in to find Severus, Sirius and Lupin were sitting there talking.  
  
"Oh good you're all here, this will save some time." Harry said "I have something to tell you" Harry said "When I'm done telling you there will be no arguing or bickering is that clear?" Harry said with in his wand in his hand.  
  
"Harry what's this all about?" Severus said getting up. Harry looked up at him.  
  
"Better answer the question Professor" Ron said from the door way "He won't tell you till you do"  
  
"Ok, yes fine, no bickering" Severus said he turned his head to Sirius and Lupin. They nodded their heads and Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"Ok well the thing is" Harry took a deep breath and said "Lucius has kidnapped Draco, Hermione and Ginny"  
  
"That's not funny" Lupin said getting up as well  
  
"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Harry said sneering at him like his father. "Now we are all going to go get them" Harry was saying but Sirius stepped in.  
  
"No your not" He said pulling out his wand "We will go get them" He said indicating himself, Severus and Lupin "you get into enough trouble as it is"  
  
"Well now Sirius I hardly think they're children anymore" Lupin said looking over at Harry. Lupin pulled out his wand as well.  
  
"Well I have to agree with Sirius here" Severus said. He took a step towards Harry with his wand out.  
  
Harry feeling they were going no where fast pulled out his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Harry called as all three of their wands came flying to him. They all stood there for a second not believing Harry had just done that.  
  
"This is not a debate!" Harry said holding onto their wands. They all just stood there dumbfounded "Me and Ron go with you or I'll stupefy all three of you and we'll go alone" They all looked at each other and nodded to Harry.  
  
"Ok then, what's the plan?" Lupin said as Harry sighed and sat down. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So where do you think we are?" Hermione asked looking up at Draco, who was pacing around the small room.  
  
"I know exactly where we are," Draco said as he stood up and looked around. "This is our dungeon" He looked over at Hermione and Ginny "Witch means we are under Malfoy Manor"  
  
"Well that's great" Ginny said "But it's not going to do us any good to know where we are" She looked over at Hermione "If Harry and Ron don't"  
  
"We'll just have to hope they figure it out" Draco said sitting down with a sigh.  
  
"Maybe not" Hermione said smiling at her friends. "I think I have an idea"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So we have no idea where they are?" Harry said looking around at the people sitting at the table. Severus just shook his head while Sirius paced back and forth.  
  
"Damn it!" Lupin said slamming his fist down on the table causing Harry and Ron to jump. "Sorry" he said looking up at them "No luck" He was trying to locate Draco, Hermione and Ginny and was apparently having no luck.  
  
"We should fine a way to eliminate places they could be" Harry said standing up and looking at the little map they had on the wall.  
  
"How?" Severus said in a desperate voice  
  
"I don't know" Harry said kicking the wall  
  
"There must be something" Ron said looking around the room at them and then back at the table. "I hate this"  
  
"Me too" Harry said looking over the map again "There must be something!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione is this really going to work?" Ginny said looking out the window in the door. "What if they catch us?"  
  
"Well they can't do any worse then kill us" She said with her back to them.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Draco said walking back and forth behind Hermione.  
  
"Oh! Someone's coming!" Ginny said turning away from the door and running over to Hermione.  
  
"That's ok I'm done" Hermione said as a small popping noise was heard and the door burst open and Malfoy strode through.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said looking Hermione up and down.  
  
"Nothing" Hermione said looking him in the eyes. She too was a good liar and that surprised Draco.  
  
"Well I thought you might be hungry" He said gesturing to someone behind him. They walked in with a tray of bread and water. They all just looked at him like he was nuts (Which he is of course) and didn't move.  
  
"I haven't poisoned it" He said smirking "I wouldn't want you to miss what I'm going to do to your little friend when he gets here" He turned and walked out as the door slammed behind him.  
  
"Are you going to eat it?" Ginny asked looking down at the food.  
  
"I don't know" Hermione said looking over at Draco.  
  
"Aw, we're dead anyway" He said grabbing a roll and taking a big bite.  
  
"You're just so positive, I don't know what to do with you" Hermione said sarcastically sitting down next to him and grabbing a roll.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So now what?" Harry said slumping in his sit.  
  
"I don't know" Sirius said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Shit!" Harry said and jumped as something rubbed against his leg. He looked down and pulled Bolt up into his lap.  
  
"Were did he come from?" Ron asked looking over at him.  
  
"He was probably lonely" Harry said. He put the cat down "Go play" he said pointing out the door. But the cat just sat there looking at him.  
  
"Look Bolt I don't have time for..." But he trailed off as he saw the little sheet of paper tied to his paw. He reached down and took it off.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Ron said looking over at him. Harry unrolled the paper and a wide grin broke out over his face.  
  
"Yes!" He said jumping up and running over to the wall and circling a spot on the map. "Let's fly" He said looking at the map and smirking "He has something that belongs to me"  
  
Ron looked between Harry and the map with a confused look on his face. "There's nothing there though" He said pointing to the spot that Harry circled.  
  
"Yes there is" Harry said looking to Severus "Right Dad?"  
  
"There certainly is" He said smiling "Let's go get your friends."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think it worked?" Draco said three hours, or at lest what seamed like three hour, later.  
  
"I hope so" Hermione said looking at the door.  
  
"Guys I just had a thought" Ginny said looking at them "What if we just played right into his hands?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well we just told Harry where to find us" She said looking at Hermione "And if he comes alone..." She trailed off and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Shit!" Hermione said as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was woken by a warm hand. She looked up and saw Draco looking down at her.  
  
"Hermione wake up someone's coming" She sat up and looked around.  
  
"Harry?" She said looking over at Ginny.  
  
"I don't think so" Draco said a second before the door burst open and Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Aw how sweet" he said sneering at them "Your little boyfriend is on his way" He stopped and an evil grin broke out over his face "Your little note must have gotten to him"  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Ginny spat out at him as she got and ran at him. Draco grabbed her around the waist before she got to him.  
  
"Ginny let it go" Draco said into her ear.  
  
"Yes well, what are you going to do?" He smirked and waved some men into the room. They grabbed the three of them and led them out into a wide open room. Hermione looked around and saw that there were Foils and Sabers lining the wall. There were white vests and heavy jackets hung on the wall next to the wire-mesh masks.  
  
"This is the fencing room" Draco said looking up and seeing that his father (or Mother) kept his award from when he was 13 and won at The Premier Junior Foil Series.  
  
"Thanks" Hermione said in a very sarcastic voice "Cause I wouldn't have gotten that if you didn't tell me"  
  
"Sorry" He said putting his hands up in front of him in a sign of surrender. Hermione just looked down at the ground and sighed walking over to where the two large men had led them.  
  
"Sit" One of them said, and Hermione got the feeling this wasn't the kind of guy you argue with, so she sat.  
  
"What now?" Draco said as his 'father' walked into the room.  
  
"Now we wait for your little friend" Malfoy said smiling a sickly sweet at them. "And then I'm going to kill him"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok" Harry said looking down at the paper in his hands. They were about a mile away from Malfoy manor deciding on how to get in. "There are three ways into the manor"  
  
"Harry, mate" Ron said looking over his copy of the note "What if this is a trap?"  
  
"How would Malfoy have gotten a hold of Bolt?" Harry said looking around at the blank faces he continued. "So I think we should go in groups"  
  
"Ok" Severus said looking over at Harry "That sounds good. You can go with me Ron, Sirius and Lupin can go togeth..." But he got cut off.  
  
"No" Harry said looking up from the paper "I have a better idea"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So isn't this fun?" Draco said looking around the room and wondering if he could get to one of his foils and get the button off the end. He looked around at the four men standing guard and decided, no, he wouldn't be able to. 'Damn' He thought.  
  
"Bored son?" Malfoy said walking over to the wall. He took one of the foils off the wall and threw it and Draco, who caught it in one fluid motion.  
  
Draco smirked up at his father and pulled the button off the end. He looked up at his father and back at the foil.  
  
"I was always better then you" He said looking back to his father.  
  
"Oh but you're out of practice" Lucius said smiling at him. He walked over and took a saber off the wall. "Duel?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah" Draco said as the magical restraints fell away from him.  
  
"Draco..." Ginny said looking from him to his father.  
  
"I'll be fine" he said smirking a little of the old Draco shining through "I know what I'm doing"  
  
"Well then don't leave us waiting" Lucius said glaring at his son.  
  
Draco put his right foot forward and his left hand up in the air as his father took his stance. Draco smiled and pulled his foil from the sheath and swung viciously at his father, the foil whistling as it flew through the air. It clanged off his father's blade and he pivoted and turned bring the foil up to met his fathers again.  
  
They went on like this for another ten minute till Ginny could see that Draco was tiring.  
  
"Ready to admit defeat?" Lucius said smirking at his son.  
  
"Not really" Draco said bring down the foil. His father blocked it and they were at it again.  
  
"Ginny look" Hermione said in a whisper pointing over to one of the many doors lining the walls. It opened a creek and then stayed that way for a second then opened a little more till there was room for someone to walk through. But of course no one did.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked in a whisper.  
  
"It must be" Hermione said hoping that he wasn't alone. "Do you think he brought Ron?"  
  
"Of course he did" Ginny said looking over at Draco and Lucius then back to where the boys should be. "They must be alone"  
  
"Why?" Hermione said looking over at Ginny with worry etched into her face.  
  
"Only two of them can fit under that thing anymore" She said shaking her head "This just went from bad to worse"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are they doing?" Ron said as they slipped passed the door and walked slowly closer to the girls.  
  
"There fencing" Harry said watching Draco swing at his father.  
  
"Well I can see that" Ron said in a whisper "Why are they fencing?"  
  
"Got me" Harry said he was about five feet from the girls when he stopped.  
  
"What?" Ron said looking over at Harry.  
  
"Look" Harry said pointing to the girls, there seemed to be an almost invisible barrier around them.  
  
"Ok" Ron said looking back over at Draco "Now what?"  
  
"Now we wait for Father and Sirius" Harry said looking over at the girls and at the two guards. Harry wondered how many men Lucius had hidden through the room, and hoped that he, Ron and the others would be enough to beat them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco swiveled and brought his foil up to meet his fathers. They turned and Draco jumped back a second before his father lunged with the foil. Draco took this moment to slash his father across the left cheek.  
  
Lucius put his hand up to his cheek and brought it back down at smirked at the blood on his hand.  
  
"That would be my point" Draco said smirking at his father.  
  
"No, you know the rules, nothing above the neck" His father said wiping the blood on his pants.  
  
"Gee I didn't know we were playing by the rules" Draco said swinging the foil around meeting his fathers with a clang.  
  
"Of course" Lucius said smirking at his son "In that case" Lucius took a lung forward missing as his son blocked his foil but plunging the dagger he had hidden in his other sleeve right into Draco's stomach. Draco stood there for a second shock written all over his face before he reached down and put his hand over the blood. He looked from his father to the wound and back before he crumbled to the ground like rage doll.  
  
"Draco!" Three different voices called out as Harry flung the cloak off. While Ginny and Hermione got up and tried to run over to him. They were of course stopped from the barrier.  
  
"Aw Mr. Potter" Lucius said smiling nastily at him. "So happy to see you could make it"  
  
Harry took a step forward pulling his wand out as Lucius pulled out his wand. He smiled an evil little smile.  
  
"No, no, no" he said shaking his head at him. "You stay where you are"  
  
"Draco?" Harry said as Ron walked up beside him.  
  
"Yeah" Draco said in a scratchy voice.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny called from behind the barrier.  
  
"I'm alright Gin" He said chocking on the words but covering it well.  
  
"Still so foolish" Lucius said smiling at Ron and Harry. "I knew you would come alone. Stupid Gryffindor's always have to be the hero."  
  
"Not so foolish" Harry said smiling as he saw his father come out of the shadows. He also saw Sirius beside him in his dog form. He looked around and his smile got even bigger as he saw Lupin step out from behind a pillar with a man with wild brown hair.  
  
"Daddy!" Hermione called as she saw him too. Lucius wiped around.  
  
"Mors" He growled at his brother. "What are you doing here!?" He demanded.  
  
"You kidnapped my daughter" he said looking over and smiling at Hermione with his wand pointed at Lucius.  
  
"So we've came to take them back" Severus, whom Lucius hadn't seen, said talking a step forward. Sirius the dog growled and ran towards Lucius, dodging all the curse Lucius threw at him. He jumped up and snatched the wand out of his hand and sat looking very proud of himself.  
  
"Stupid mutt" Lucius said glaring at him "Give me my wand back!"  
  
"No. I think emphatically not." Sirius said after he 'popped' into human form.  
  
"What the hell!" Lucius said "Guards!" He bellowed looking towards one of the doors. It opened and someone walked through, not of course who Lucius had been expecting.  
  
"You don' mean these three goons?" Hagrid said throwing three very unconscious people to the ground. "Do ya?"  
  
As this was going on Harry and Ron had gone over and knelt next to Draco.  
  
"How you feelin'" Ron asked as he ripped his cloak (Not the invisibility cloak) into strips.  
  
"I'm bloody marvelous" Draco said as the lights started to dim. "Did some one turn the lights off?"  
  
"No" Harry said looking over at Ron.  
  
"I've got him" Ron said looking down at Draco "Mum taught all of us a little first aid" He looked back over at the girls then to Lucius.  
  
"Dad seams to have Lucius under control" Harry said looking over at the girls. "I'm going to go see what I can do about that barrier"  
  
"Ok mate" Ron said. Harry walked away and Ron turned to Draco "Hey can you still here me?"  
  
"Yeah Ron" Draco said as a slur started to creep into his voice.  
  
"I'm going to take your shirt off" Ron said. Draco nodded and Ron pulled his shirt off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You two ok?" Harry said coming up to the barrier.  
  
"Yeah" Hermione said looking over at Ginny. "We're ok"  
  
"Draco?" Ginny said looking away from Ron and Draco to Harry.  
  
"Ron's taking care of him" Harry said "So how do we get you out of there?"  
  
"I don't know but...." Hermione trailed off. Harry turned around and saw a white light came striking towards him. He ducked and the light hit the barrier.  
  
"Shit!" he heard someone say as he sat up. "Did any one know he was an amimagus?!" Harry now recognized the voice as Sirius'. Harry looked up just in time to see a hawk twice their normal size flying towards him with its talons out in front of it.  
  
"Down Harry!" Hermione said jumping at him and pushing him to the floor.  
  
"Where did you come form?" Harry said turning around to look at her.  
  
"The light knocked the barrier down" Hermione said standing up. "It hit Ginny to but I think she's ok" Hermione said not looking over at her.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said seconds before someone picked her up and threw her across the room. She slapped into the wall and slid down landing in a pile on the floor.  
  
"Stupid mudblood" Lucius said taking a step towards Harry with his wand out. He looked over Harry's head and saw Sirius moving forward. "No, no, no" he said turning and grapping Ginny who was laying on the ground.  
  
"You leave her be" Harry said taking a step forward.  
  
"Why should I do that?" He said smiling maliciously at Harry.  
  
"Because you don't want her" He said putting his wand down.  
  
"Oh?" He said taking his wand off Ginny and putting it on Harry.  
  
"Put her down" Harry said wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this.  
  
"Ok" he said throwing her to the floor. "I've waited a long time for this" He said then waving his wand the both were gone in a blink of the eye.  
  
"Harry!" Severus yelled running forward. He looked over at Hermione who was being tended to by her father and Ginny who had stood up looking a little wobbly.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Ron said helping Draco up.  
  
"I don't know" Sirius said bending to pick up Harry's wand "But where ever they are I hope he has a plan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, well what have we here?" Lucius said as he circled around Harry. "Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends... No hope" He walked over to the fire place and Harry looked around for a second. They were in a new room but still in the house.  
  
"Take all that away... and what's left?" he said turning to face Harry.  
  
"Me" He said putting his hand behind his back and pulling a wand from a sheath he had hidden there. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he called out pointing his wand a little above Lucius' head.  
  
"You missed!" He said laughing walking towards Harry.  
  
"Did I?" Harry said moving his wand and watching the glass vase fall on Lucius' head. Lucius stood there for a second then shook his head and sneered at Harry.  
  
"Where did you get that" He said pointing with his wand at Harry.  
  
"Oh, now" Harry said smiling "every one knows my wand doesn't work against Voldemort, so I got a second" Harry said "Surprise"  
  
"Crucio!" he said as Harry jumped out of the way.  
  
"You're going to have to do better then that" Harry said smiling at him.  
  
"Imperio!" This time the spell hit Harry right in the chest. Harry stood there for a second feeling like he was floating. Then he shook his head and smiled again.  
  
"Voldemort couldn't control me with that" He said pointing his wand and calling out. "What made you think you could?"  
  
"Accio wand" Harry called and smiled when Lucius lost his grip on his wand. "Oh, oh no" Harry said as he snapped Lucius' wand in half. "Opps"  
  
"You little brat" He said storming forward.  
  
"What are you going to do scold me to death?" Harry said holding up his wand. "That's close enough" Harry said pointing his wand and smiling when Lucius stopped.  
  
"Now we can do this the hard way" Harry said shooting ropes out of his wand that wrapped around Lucius. "Or the easy way." The ropes around Lucius began to glow and then the disappeared.  
  
"Ok, hard way it is" Harry said as he watched Lucius become a hawk. He flew right at him again with his talons out and grabbed him by the shoulder. Harry screamed out as he was flown up to the top of the room and dropped. He landed badly on his right leg and winced with pain. 'Why is it always the right leg?' he thought briefly as he heard the hawk come at him again. He grabbed his wand that he had dropped and pointed it up.  
  
"Sagitta!" Harry called out and watched as an arrow pierced the hawk in the wing. It flapped a little and continued its dive for Harry.  
  
"Sagitta!" He called out again aiming more carefully this time. It hit him right in the chest this time and the hawk went down. It just lied there for a second then shifted back into Lucius. There was blood all over him, Harry just sat there and looked at him. 'He's dead' Harry thought as he felt himself go light headed. 'I just killed a man' he heard drumming loud in his head a second before the world went black and he passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think he'll be ok?" Hermione said looking over to Harry. He had been out for almost a week now and Hermione was starting to worry.  
  
"He'll be fine" Draco said moving his chess piece around Ron's. "Check" Ron looked down at the board in shock.  
  
"I'm just letting you win 'cause you injured" Ron said looking up at Draco.  
  
"Right" he said making another move.  
  
"But, it didn't even take this long when he did that spell with Voldemort" Hermione said squeezing Harry's hand.  
  
"I think I can help with that" Dumbledore said smiling as he walked into the room. "I think Harry's body is taking a little time to reenergize" He sat down on the bed across from Harry and looked at the four kids.  
  
"So you think he's ok?" Ginny asked from the end of Draco's bed.  
  
"Yes he'll be fine" Dumbledore said smiling "We're having a Christmas Ball"  
  
"Oh how fun" Hermione said "I hope Harry's up by then"  
  
"Oh I'm sure he will be" Dumbledore said standing "I expect he'll be up tomorrow" He got up and walked over to the door. "Goodnight"  
  
"Good night sir" They all said as he walked out the doors. They could hear someone say something to him then they walked over.  
  
"How is he doing?" Severus asked looking to Hermione.  
  
"He's fine sir, Dumbledore says he thinks he'll be up tomorrow" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Well he'd be wrong then" Some one said behind Hermione.  
  
"Oh!" She turned and smiled down at Harry. "Your ok!"  
  
"Of course he is" Ron said smiling.  
  
"Good to see you awake" Severus said smiling at Harry.  
  
"Its good to be awake" Harry said smiling "So Hermione" He said turning to her. "Go to the Christmas ball with me?"  
  
"Of course" She went to hug him and stopped. "How did you know about that?"  
  
"Oh" He said turning a little red "I've been awake for about ten minutes now" Harry said smiling.  
  
"Harry James!" Hermione said slapping him in the arm.  
  
"You truly are meant for Slytherin" Draco said smiling.  
  
"We've got a good start to the year wouldn't you say?" Ginny said laughing a little.  
  
"Yeah right" Ron said looking over at Severus "Well at least we know the worst is behind us"  
  
"Ron!" Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco all said at the same time.  
  
"What?" He said looking up from his game "What did I say?"  
  
"You're going to jinx us" Harry said putting his hands behind his neck and smiling at Ginny "He's your brother"  
  
"Yeah but I'm stuck with him" She said smiling at Ron "Your picked him, so what does that say about you?"  
  
Severus smiled and walked to the door unnoticed. 'This is going to be a good year' he thought as he listened to the laughter from behind the curtains. He opened the door and walked down the hall. 'A very good year' He thought as he turned and ran into Sirius. 'Oh hell' He thought 'I forgot about him'  
  
"Hello Sevy" Sirius said smiling at him "How's Harry?"  
  
"He's fine" Severus said wincing at that stupid name. 'Maybe he'd have to do something about Sirius?' He walked down the hall and opened the door to his potions class room. A big bucket of pick colored water came crashing down on him and he yelled.  
  
"Sirius!!!"  
  
A/N- So what do you think? This is the end of this story. This is the first one I've finished, Yah me! Let me know what you think and if I should do a sequel. :-) 


End file.
